Quand fleurit l'épipogon
by Stupid Axolotl
Summary: Après la pluie de pitpoulpes, Harry et Draco doivent retourner à Hogwarts, alors qu’une tempête de neige s’abat sur la forêt interdite. Léger slash. Réponse aux reviews et annonce d'une nouvelle fic!
1. Une tempête de neige

Titre : Quand fleurit l'épipogon. Suite de 'Le pitpoulpe de Mr Pennycuik Shomburgk'.  
  
Auteur : Stupid Axolotl, la salamandre décolorée bloquée en stade juvénile.  
  
Bêtatesting : Le Nico aux mille tentacules.  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours rien en ce qui concerne Harry Potter. Par contre, j'ai six adorables petits Xénopes (Merci Shinia Marina)  
  
Avertissement : Beaucoup de biologie, un peu de slash (Un peu. En langage manga on dirait shonen ai.Euh, léger shonen ai même. Alors dois-je proposer le terme de 'slashen ai' ? heh)  
  
PG -13 par scrupuleux acquis de conscience. Mais bon, ne lisez pas si vous êtes allergiques aux gays ou à la biologie, heh. (Perso, je suis seulement allergique à ma prof de dynamique des populations.)  
  
J'utilise les noms anglais pour les personnages, mais pas forcément pour les objets et lieux.  
  
POV de Draco + narration  
  
Paroles entre guillemets, pensées en italique.  
  
Résumé : Suite du pitpoulpe de Mr Pennycuik Shomburgk. Après la pluie de pitpoulpes, Harry et Draco doivent retourner à Hogwarts, alors qu'une tempête de neige s'abat sur la forêt interdite. Léger slash.  
  
Une tempête de neige Quand fleurit l'épipogon A l'infirmerie Intermède forestier La nuit, tous les poulpes sont gris Les algues indigo gonflantes Combat de Plantimagi  
  
Chapitre 1 : Une Tempête de neige.  
Draco et Harry rebroussèrent donc chemin en silence, suivis de loin par une partie des pitpoulpes. Ils commencèrent par retourner le long de la forêt, où la progression était plus facile. En effet, dans la partie dégagée, le sol était couvert de graminées courtes, avachies par le froid, tandis qu'au c?ur de la clairière, les hautes herbes gênaient leur marche. Le vent s'était levé, brusquement, et si violent qu'ils devaient longer le plus possible la forêt, pour être un peu protégés, et cela les obligea bientôt à marcher dans la strate arbustive, encombrée de ronces et de prunelliers. D'innombrables tiges mortes de clématite sauvage et de chèvrefeuille pendaient des arbustes défeuillés ou marcescents, produisant une inextricable étoffe qui se mouvait souplement sous l'influence du vent. Celui-ci forçait de plus en plus. Des nuages arrivèrent. Tout à coup, la clairière s'obscurcit.  
  
« Tu n'as plus ta lanterne ? » demanda Harry à Draco.  
  
En effet, celui-ci ne l'avait plus, bien qu'il eut été persuadé de l'avoir gardée à la main.  
  
« Non. Elle est restée dans le bois. J'ai dû la poser tout à l'heure. »  
  
Ils se remirent en marche, avançant avec précaution, car ils ne voyaient quasiment rien devant eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry s'arrêta, découragé.  
  
« Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi, nous ne voyons absolument pas où nous allons. »  
  
Draco se rappela alors la pierre phosphorescente qu'il avait toujours dans sa poche. Elle ne leur permit pas d'éclairer le chemin, mais grâce à elle ils purent repérer une grosse branche morte et des lianes de clématites pour faire une torche. Harry avait un couteau ; il put entailler la branche, et après y avoir entrelacé et enroulé la clématite, ils eurent une torche convenable. Mais aucun sort ne réussit à la faire s'allumer. Le bois était bien trop détrempé.  
  
« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » demanda Harry à Draco qui essayait encore une fois d'allumer la torche, « Nous ne pourrons pas retrouver notre chemin avec seulement la pierre. Mais d'autre part. Ce n'est vraiment pas prudent de retourner chercher la lanterne. Et ce n'est même pas sûr qu'on saura la retrouver. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas prudent d'être dans la forêt interdite pour commencer ! » répliqua Draco avec un peu d'humeur. « Il faut pourtant retourner chercher cette lanterne. Si on suit l'orée du bois comme on vient de le faire, on ne risque pas de se perdre. Je pense que je pourrai reconnaître l'endroit où j'ai laissé la lumière. »  
  
Ils rebroussèrent donc chemin, entraînant dans leur mouvement le troupeau de poulpes. Le vent était toujours violent et les glaçait. Ils restèrent pourtant dans la clairière, pour éviter de s'égarer. Alors qu'ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes dans cette direction, une forte bourrasque fit perdre l'équilibre à Harry, l'envoyant dans un buisson de ronces.  
  
« Aïe ! » gémit-il, mais il se releva aussitôt. Il vit alors sur sa cape noire de petits points blancs. Il voulut les chasser de la main. C'était humide.  
  
« De la neige ! »  
  
Draco leva sa pierre sur sa main grande ouverte, éclairant ainsi un peu devant lui. En effet, il s'était mis à neiger.  
  
Il neigea faiblement d'abord. Les deux garçons reprirent leur route. Il était de plus en plus difficile de distinguer quoique ce soit. L'immense lune qui quelque temps avant illuminait la forêt avait disparu sous une épaisse couche de nuages. Puis il se mit graduellement à neiger plus fort. Le vent aidant, c'était à présent une véritable tempête de neige qui s'abattait sur la forêt.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? » murmura Draco. « Il ne fait jamais si mauvais par ici. »  
  
Mais il n'eut pas trop le temps d'y penser plus car il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu Harry. On ne voyait plus à un mètre. Il l'appela, et Harry répondit immédiatement. Il était tout près, à quelques pas de Draco, mais il faisait si sombre et la neige tombait si serrée que celui-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué.  
  
« Je suis là » dit Harry. « On ne voit vraiment plus rien. Cela ne sert à rien de chercher la lanterne, on ne la retrouvera jamais avec toute cette neige. »  
  
« Nous n'avons pas le choix » répliqua Draco. « Il faut continuer à marcher dans cette direction. Cela ne servirait à rien de rebrousser chemin. »  
  
« Mais en marchant dans ce sens, nous nous éloignons d'Hogwarts ! » protesta Harry.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Depuis le temps que nous marchons à l'aveuglette, je ne saurais dire dans quelle direction nous allons. »  
  
« Nous sommes toujours dans la clairière en tout cas. Sinon, nous aurions déjà percuté un arbre. » nota Harry.  
  
Il avait à peine finit de parler qu'il perçut une ombre immobile devant lui. Quelques pas plus tard, il se trouvait en face d'un arbre.  
  
« Euh.. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Draco ? Draco ? »  
  
« Je suis là » répondit Draco. « Je vérifiais quelque chose. Il y a des arbres tout autour de nous sauf à l'arrière. Nous avons dévié et sommes en train d'entrer dans la forêt. Ce qui a du bon, parce qu'il neige moins sous les arbres. Et le sol est à peu près sec. C'est praticable.»  
  
« Praticable ? On ne voit absolument rien ! On va foncer dans tous les arbres ! Sans compter toutes les créatures immondes qui traînent dans cette forêt ! » s'indigna Harry.  
  
« Comme il neige peu sous les arbres, la pierre éclairera suffisamment pour voir les arbres, Harry. Viens ! On ne peut pas rester là, sans bouger, sous la neige. »  
  
« Tu as raison » admit Harry à contrec?ur, d'une voix un peu découragée. « Au moins, ne nous perdons pas. » Et il prit la main de Draco. Celui-ci, sentant une main glacée serrer la sienne, eut un tressaillement.  
A un moment, Harry manqua de tomber.  
  
« De la boue ! » annonça-t-il. Ils firent encore quelques pas, mais il était impossible d'aller plus loin. Ils firent un crochet jusqu'à trouver un sol plus sec. Ils continuèrent à marcher, en redoublant de précaution, sur un sol couvert d'une mince couche de boue collante et rendue glissante par la neige.  
  
Puis Draco poussa un cri. Son pied avait heurté quelque chose. Il se baissa et éclaira le sol avec sa pierre. C'était la lanterne.  
  
« Harry ! La lanterne ! On avait donc été plus loin ! On a du arriver au bout de la clairière, c'est pour cela qu'on était sous les arbres ! »  
  
« On est donc maintenant dans la bonne direction » dit Harry, soulagé.  
  
Draco alluma la lanterne.  
  
En voyant la lumière, les deux garçons reprirent tout de suite espoir. C'était très réconfortant, cette lueur magique, après la marche dans l'obscurité totale, le long de cette forêt inhospitalière.  
  
Ils reprirent leur chemin, et marchèrent en silence ce qui leur sembla des heures. La neige tombait toujours en rafales. Ils étaient trempés et frigorifiés.  
Puis Harry rompit le silence.  
  
« Si nous avions bien été dans la bonne direction, nous serions sortis de la forêt depuis longtemps. On a du s'égarer. »  
  
« Mais si nous changeons de direction, rien ne nous dit que ce sera la bonne cette fois » soupira Draco.  
  
« De toute façon » ajouta Harry, désabusé, « je ne sais pas si je pourrai encore marcher longtemps. Je suis épuisé.Et j'ai faim. »  
  
J'ai faim moi aussi se dit Draco. Mais je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Nous n'aurons rien à manger tant que nous ne serons pas sortis de la forêt. Et ça, plus le froid. Nous allons nous affaiblir très vite.  
  
Mais il ne dit rien. Ils continuaient à marcher.  
  
La neige tombait à présent en violentes bourrasques. Ils avançaient avec difficulté, devant sans cesse se rééquilibrer. Un coup de vent plus fort que les autres fit tomber Draco à plat ventre dans la neige. En essayant de se relever, il fut à nouveau poussé au sol. Finalement, il put se remettre sur ses pieds. Tout en essayant de rester debout, il se tourna vers Harry et vit que celui-ci était accroupi dans la neige et lui faisait signe de faire de même. Draco obtempéra, non sans lancer à Harry un regard inquisiteur.  
  
« Quand on est plus bas, il y a moins de prise au vent » expliqua Harry en s'approchant de Draco. « Que faisons-nous maintenant ? On ne peut plus avancer avec ce vent. »  
  
« Il va falloir se réfugier dans la forêt » soupira Draco.  
  
« Oui, c'est la seule solution » admit Harry « mais sache que cela me tente guère » ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais Draco n'était pas dupe. Il se doutait bien qu'Harry fut au moins aussi découragé que lui à l'idée de devoir entrer dans la forêt.  
  
Ils ne voyaient plus rien, la lampe même ne permettait plus d'éclairer à plus d'un mètre, sa lumière étant immédiatement gobée par un épais brouillard neigeux. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'ils longeaient la forêt, et qu'elle se trouvait à leur droite.  
  
« Allez, viens, on y va » dit Harry à Draco en lui prenant la main. Ils firent quelques pas vers la droite et furent confrontés à une épaisse haie enchevêtrée qui leur interdisait l'accès à la forêt. Ils marchèrent le long de la haie, pour trouver un endroit où la couverture végétale était moins dense. Comme ils n'y voyaient rien, ils étaient obligés d'explorer la haie avec leurs mains, ce qui n'était guère agréable, car le haut bocage était assez largement colonisé par les ronces. Draco parvint ensuite à casser une branche, ce qui leur permit de sonder la haie sans plus s'écorcher les mains. Après quelques tentatives, ils découvrirent un trou dans la haie, assez large pour permettre leur passage.  
  
Une fois de l'autre coté, ils furent soulagés : la haie, épaisse et haute, montant jusqu'aux premiers rameaux, offrait une efficace protection contre la neige et le vent. Ils purent enfin voir devant eux. Protégée du vent, la forêt était calme et moins froide. La neige y avait bien pénétré, mais à raison d'une couche d'un décimètre seulement. A là clarté de la lanterne, elle paressait parsemée de paillettes argentées.  
  
Devant les deux garçons, il y avait un talus enneigé. Ils y grimpèrent, suivit de Kendrew, qui, fatigué, traînait un peu les tentacules.  
  
Ils avaient perdu les autres pitpoulpes dans la tempête.  
  
Quand ils furent sur le tertre, ils s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait du bord d'un chemin creux. Ils y descendirent, mais comprirent très vite qu'ils ne pouvaient y rester. Le vent, s'engouffrant dans la galerie, était ici plus fort que nulle autre part.  
  
Ils retournèrent donc le long de la haie, où le vent était supportable. Pendant une demi-heure environ, ils marchèrent sans trop de difficultés, si ce n'est qu'Harry dut porter tout le long son pitpoulpe qui était épuisé. Puis tous trois arrivèrent à un endroit où la haie s'amoindrissait et n'arrêtait plus le vent. Ils continuèrent néanmoins, n'ayant pas d'autre choix.  
  
Soudain, ce fut comme dans la clairière, l'impossibilité d'avancer, les chutes en avant dans la neige. Le vent semblait avoir forcé encore. Ils ne voyaient à nouveau rien, et la force du vent les poussait plus profond dans la forêt. Draco tomba une fois de plus. Seulement, cette fois, quand il se releva, il ne trouva plus Harry. Il appela, mais les sifflements du vent couvrait complètement sa voix. Après être à nouveau tombé à terre, il décida d'y rester et commença à chercher Harry, en tâtonnant autour de lui, à genoux dans la neige.  
  
Harry. Harry. Il faut que je retrouve Harry. Il n'avait plus que cette pensée. Le froid, la fatigue lui avaient ôté la faculté de raisonner, et à cet instant, il ne pensait même plus à comment rentrer à Hogwarts, il n'avait en tête que la terreur de se retrouver seul, assis dans la neige, dans la forêt interdite, incapable même de voir ses propres mains. Il rampa un peu plus loin et perdit pied.  
  
Il glissa en contrebas. Je dois être dans le chemin qu'on a vu tout à l'heure. Draco commença à reprendre ses esprits. Harry a du y rouler aussi, c'est pourquoi je l'ai perdu.  
  
En effet, à peine avait-il eu conclu cela qu'une faible lueur apparut devant lui. On aurait dit une lumière lointaine, mais en fait, elle était toute proche, car il entendit la voix d'Harry, très près, qui l'appelait. Draco lui répondit, très soulagé. Quand Harry fut tout près, Draco l'attrapa par le bras, bien décidé à ne plus le lâcher désormais.  
  
Ils avancèrent un peu, essayant de rester très près du bord gauche du chemin, pour se protéger un peu du vent qui venait de ce côté. Mais celui- ci, bien qu'affaibli par l'accotement, les poussait irrémédiablement vers le milieu du chemin.  
  
Puis, soudain, tout devint calme. Plus un seul coup de vent, plus de neige, et la lampe éclairait largement autour des garçons. Tout autour d'eux, et même au sol, s'étendait une sorte de tapis ligneux qui tenait à la fois de la racine et de la branche. Draco et Harry levèrent la tête en même temps. Le même enchevêtrement formait un plafond à moins d'un mètre au-dessus de leurs têtes.  
  
« Nous sommes dans un arbre ! Un immense arbre creux ! » murmura Harry, incrédule. « En tout cas, voilà l'endroit rêvé pour attendre la fin de la tempête. » Et sans attendre l'avis de Draco, il posa la lanterne devant lui et s'assit. Draco ne protesta pas du tout. Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il s'assit à son tour.  
  
Il faisait froid à l'intérieur de l'arbre, mais il n'y avait pas de vent. On pouvait d'ailleurs entendre celui-ci siffler à l'extérieur.  
  
« Quand je pense » dit Harry à voix basse « que je me suis si souvent félicité de ce que le feu des lanternes magiques ne chauffe pas ! Aujourd'hui, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir une lanterne de muggle avec un feu qui brûle.. »  
  
« Oui, mais tu n'aurais jamais pu conserver ce feu-là dans cette tempête » nota Draco. Puis, après un silence, il reprit : « Mais par contre, il y a du bois relativement sec ici. » Il promenait ses doigts sur le sol, ou s'était entassé toute une masse de déchets organiques végétaux. « On pourrait faire du feu. »  
  
« Il n'y a pas d'évacuation pour la fumée » soupira Harry en regardant en l'air. « On périrait asphyxiés. »  
  
« C'est peut-être mieux que mourir de froid » indiqua Draco « et de faim. »  
  
« Là, tu exagères ! » pointa Harry. « Moi aussi j'ai faim, mais on ne meure pas de faim en quelques heures ! Et s'il neige, il ne doit pas faire si froid ! »  
  
« Moi, j'ai froid » dit tristement Draco. « et j'ai faim, et je suis épuisé » finit-il.  
  
Harry se rapprocha de lui.  
  
« Moi aussi. Mais si on y pense trop, on va désespérer. Pourtant, la tempête va bien finir par se calmer, et il ne reste sans doute plus beaucoup d'heures avant l'aurore. »  
  
Il disait cela, mais Draco savait bien qu'il n'en était pas aussi sûr.  
  
Je doute même qu'avec ce temps, on se rende compte du lever du soleil. Si ça se trouve, tout à l'heure, quand on était dehors, il faisait déjà jour. J'ai l'impression qu'on est dans cette forêt depuis plus qu'une nuit. Et il fait tellement froid. Draco ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour minimiser les pertes de chaleur, et resta là à grelotter, les yeux fixés sur la lanterne.  
  
« Draco ? » Harry l'appelait.  
  
Il leva les yeux sur lui. Harry lui souriait. Il lui rendit son sourire. Alors Harry s'approcha encore plus, s'assit tout contre lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Comment fait-il pour rester si chaud ? fut la question que Draco se posa d'abord. La deuxième interrogation fut ce qu'était cette masse molle et plus froide entre eux deux, mais il se souvint rapidement du pitpoulpe. Celui-ci n'avait guère apprécié le rapprochement entre les deux garçons et s'extirpa de la cape d'Harry. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la lanterne puis sorti de l'arbre. Ce faisant, il décala le panneau de liane qui protégeait partiellement l'intérieur de l'arbre du vent, et celui-ci s'engouffra, refroidissant d'un coup l'atmosphère.  
  
En réaction à ce refroidissement, Draco, sans réfléchir, prit la place abandonnée par Kendrew dans les bras d'Harry. Celui-ci les referma lentement autour de Draco. Un long moment passa. De temps en temps, Harry secouait un peu Draco pour l'empêcher de s'endormir, parce qu'il faisait trop froid pour cela. Dehors, le vent faiblit peu à peu. Puis une lueur apparue à travers le rideau de lianes.  
  
« Draco ? Draco ? » Harry essayait de réveiller Draco qui était partiellement endormi. « Il fait jour ! »  
  
Draco avança sur les genoux jusqu'aux lianes et les écarta.  
  
En effet, c'était l'aube. Il ne faisait pas encore très clair, mais des lueurs roses éclairaient l'est. Le ciel était presque dégagé. Il y avait de la neige partout, mais elle n'était pas déposée en couche, non, le vent en avait sculpté d'étranges statues, l'avait soufflée le long des arbres. Draco rentra dans l'arbre. Il sentit quelque chose dans ses pieds.  
  
C'était Kendrew qui revenait, un tétras lyre dans la gueule.  
Voilà. Fin du chapitre 1. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Chapitre 2 dans quelques jours si tout se passe bien :) 


	2. Quand fleurit l'épipogon

Titre : Quand fleurit l'épipogon. Suite de 'Le pitpoulpe de Mr Pennycuik Shomburgk'.  
  
Auteur : Stupid Axolotl, la salamandre décolorée bloquée en stade juvénile.   
  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours rien en ce qui concerne Harry Potter. Par contre, j'ai six adorables petits Xénopes (Merci Shinia Marina)  
  
Avertissement : Beaucoup de biologie, un peu de slash (Un peu En langage manga on dirait shonen aiEuh, léger shonen ai même. Alors dois-je proposer le terme de 'slashen ai' ? heh)  
  
PG -13 par scrupuleux acquis de conscience. Mais bon, ne lisez pas si vous êtes allergiques aux gays ou à la biologie, heh. (Perso, je suis seulement allergique à ma prof de dynamique des populations)  
  
J'utilise les noms anglais pour les personnages, mais pas forcément pour les objets et lieux.   
  
POV de Draco + narration  
  
Paroles entre guillemets, pensées entre étoiles.   
  
Les mots suivis du symbole degré (°) sont expliqués dans le lexique. (WOW ! SUPER ! De la biolo ! hehe)  
  
  
Résumé : Suite du pitpoulpe de Mr Pennycuik Shomburgk. Après la pluie de pitpoulpes, Harry et Draco doivent retourner à Hogwarts, alors qu'une tempête de neige s'abat sur la forêt interdite. Léger slash.  
  
  
1) Une tempête de neige  
2) Quand fleurit l'épipogon  
3) A l'infirmerie  
4) Intermède forestier  
5) La nuit, tous les poulpes sont gris  
6) Les algues indigo gonflantes  
7) Combat de Plantimagi  
  
  
  


  
Chapitre 2 : Quand fleurit l'épipogon...  


  
  
  
" Kendrew " cria Harry en le voyant. " Tu nous apporte à manger ! "  
  
Harry était tout transformé. Il avait l'air tout excité et on ne lui voyait plus de traces de fatigue. Draco, lui, restait perplexe. *Il veut manger cette boule de plume ?* se demanda-t-il. Il posa donc la question tout haut, ce qui fit éclater de rire Harry.  
  
" Tu sais, les poulets aussi ont des plumes avant d'être préparés " s'amusa Harry.  
  
" Heu, et tu connais un sort pour le préparer ? "  
  
Cette fois, Harry éclata de rire.   
  
" Non, mais tu sais Draco, on peut se passer de magie pour plumer une volaille ! "  
  
Celui-ci le regardait d'un air dubitatif. Harry prit l'oiseau que Kendrew avait déposé à ses pieds. C'était un beau tétras lyre mâle, couvert de plumes noires lustrées, sauf la queue et les ailes qui étaient d'un blanc de neige. Harry commença à plumer l'animal avec vélocité. Draco l'observait.  
  
" Tu es vraiment sûr que ça se mange ? " demanda-t-il.  
  
" Bien sûr ! C'est même très bon avec des airelles. Si tu veux aller gratter dans la neige Tu trouveras bien quelques baies pour l'accommoder. "  
  
Draco s'indigna, avant de se rendre compte qu'Harry plaisantait. Il le laissa finir de plumer la bête et rassembla un petit fagot. Il installa les branches vers l'entrée de l'arbre creux, sur une place de terre battue, puis il alluma le feu. Cette fois-ci, le sort fut suffisant, le feu s'alluma illico et commença à ronger le bois. Draco retourna au fond de l'arbre ou Harry finissait de préparer le tétras. Il l'avait vidé et lança les entrailles à Kendrew.  
  
" Berk ! " pensa Draco. " Ces bestioles sont vraiment ignobles. Mais bon, ne nous plaignons pas, c'est grâce à lui qui je pourrai manger. "  
  
Draco ramassa encore un peu de bois et sortit, suivit d'Harry et de Kendrew. Harry regarda le feu d'un air perplexe.  
  
" Quoi ? Il ne te convient pas ? " demanda Draco d'un ton irrité.  
  
" Si, si " répondit immédiatement Harry. " Je me demandais juste comment le faire cuire. Il faudrait faire une sorte de trépied pour le cuire à la broche, ou bien Mais non ! " s'exclama-t-il soudain. " Il suffit de le faire léviter au-dessus des flammes ! "  
  
" Astucieux " commenta Draco. " Et tu connais un sort permettant de faire tourner un objet sur lui-même ? "  
  
" Non " admit Harry. " Ca, il faudra le faire manuellement. "  
  
Ils procédèrent donc de cette façon. Ainsi placé au-dessus du feu, le tétras cuisit relativement vite, bien que les deux garçons affamés aient eu l'impression d'avoir attendu des heures avant de pouvoir déguster la volaille.  
  
  
  
  
Alors qu'ils avaient presque fini leur repas, ils entendirent un petit bruit derrière eux. Ils se levèrent d'un seul mouvement, en alerte. Mais ce n'était qu'un pitpoulpe, qui avait retrouvé leur trace, attiré par l'odeur de la viande. Il était légèrement plus petit que Kendrew, et beaucoup plus craintif. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait évidemment pas été élevé en temps qu'animal de compagnie. Pendant sa chute, il avait comme les autres perdu son agressivité, mais il était resté tout méfiant. Harry et Draco ne purent donc pas l'approcher. Ils lui lancèrent les restes du tétras et le pitpoulpe les attrapa en vol.  
  
Puis Kendrew, qui était allé faire un petit tour dans la neige, laissant derrière lui un profond sillon et des marques latérales de tentacules, revint près de l'arbre et détecta tout de suite la présence de l'autre pitpoulpe. Il fut d'abord sur la défensive, puis avança un peu. L'autre pitpoulpe fit de même, et ils se rapprochèrent successivement l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à se trouver à porté de tentacules.   
  
A ce moment là se produisit quelque chose d'étrange. Kendrew avança un tentacule. L'autre pitpoulpe avança le sien, jusqu'à toucher le bout de celui de Kendrew. Puis chacun les retira. Ils firent de même avec les sept tentacules restants, puis s'arrêtèrent. La reconnaissance était faite, il n'y avait plus de méfiance entre eux deux.  
  
" Tout de même " remarqua Harry " ces petites bestioles sont bien amusantes. "  
  
  
  
  
Ils décidèrent peu après de repartir. Il faisait à présent presque clair et la couche nuageuse avait été complètement balayée par le vent qui demeurait assez violent. Les pitpoulpes luttaient joyeusement dans la neige, laissant d'étranges empreintes.  
  
" Par où alors nous ? " demanda Draco à Harry, qui, préoccupé par la même chose, inspectait les environs, scrutait l'horizon, avec l'espérance de détecter quelque chose de connu.  
  
" Je ne sais pas " reconnu Harry. " Je ne me rappelle rien de tout cela. Je ne crois pas être jamais venu dans cette partie de la forêt. Il n'y a plus qu'a espérer qu'on ne soit pas trop loin d'Hogwarts. " Il se retourna et regarda au loin. " Et la visibilité est réduite dans ce sous-bois. "  
  
" L'un d'entre nous devrait grimper dans un arbre " suggéra alors Draco. " D'en haut, on aurait une vue d'ensemble de la forêt et de ses alentours. "  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Il observa tour à tour chaque arbre autour d'eux et se dirigea vers un arbre haut, et qui était bien pourvu de branches tout le long du tronc. Draco l'aida à se hisser sur la première branche. L'écorce était glissante, recouverte d'une mince couche de neige partiellement gelée. Harry attendit d'être bien d'aplomb avant de tenter de monter sur la seconde branche. Il atteignit sans encombre la septième ou huitième branche. Puis il voulut se retourner pour voir à quelle hauteur il était par rapport aux autres arbres. Il eut juste le temps de voir qu'il n'était pas assez haut, puis il glissa.  
  
Il tomba lourdement dans la neige, manquant d'écraser Draco et les deux pitpoulpes.  
  
" Harry ! " cria Draco en se penchant vers la congère qui venait de se former devant lui. Harry, dans sa chute, avait emporté avec lui une partie de la neige amoncelée sur les branches et se trouvait à moitié enfoui en dessous. Il se dégagea très vite.  
  
" Harry ? Ca va ? " s'inquiéta Draco.   
  
Ce à quoi Harry répondit par des borborygmes incompréhensibles.   
  
" Harry ? "  
  
Harry recommença à prononcer des sons sans aucun sens. Il se releva, buta, attrapa sa cheville droite des deux mains, tout en continuant à balbutier de façon incohérente. Pour finir, il s'assit contre l'arbre, dans la neige et ébaucha un sourire en direction de Draco, qui restait devant lui, ne sachant que faire.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, Harry se leva, épousseta la neige qui restait collée à ses vêtements.   
  
" Harry ? ca va mieux ? " retenta Draco.  
  
" A peu près " finit par répondre Harry. " Sauf que J'ai mal à la cheville " dit-il en appuyant son pied avec précautions contre le tronc de l'arbre.  
  
" Oh Euh Tu peux marcher ? "  
  
Harry fit quelques pas en grimaçant un peu.  
  
" Ca devrait pouvoir aller " répondit-il finalement.  
  
" Bon, et bien, je vais grimper à mon tour à l'arbre, en espérant que j'arrive en haut sans trop de casse. " Il soupira. " Et au fait, qu'est ce que tu avais tout à l'heure ? Tu disais n'importe quoi ! "  
  
" Oui, Je parlais normalement, mais cela sortait différemment. Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu avais l'air étonné, puis je me suis rendu compte que ce que je disais ne sonnait pas normalement. Ce doit être le choc. "  
  
Harry aida Draco à monter sur la branche.  
  
" Fais attention ! Tiens-toi bien à l'arbre si tu veux te retourner. Et à ce que j'ai vu, il te faudra grimper au moins à la quinzième branche pour voir par-dessus les autres arbres. "  
  
Quand Draco atteignit la cinquième branche, il vit qu'il commençait à être relativement haut et redoubla de précision. Apres la huitième, la neige accumulée était encore intacte, car Harry n'était pas monté aussi haut. Quelques branches plus haut, le vent commençait à se faire sentir.  
  
" Bon. C'est plus dégagé. Je dois arriver au-dessus des autres arbres. "  
  
En faisant bien attention, il se retourna pour voir autour de lui. Il était encore dans les cimes, les branchages gênaient sa vue. Mais il vit qu'a l'est s'étalait une large place embrasée. Il monta encore un peu, puis fut ébloui par le soleil.  
  
Celui-ci était déjà relativement haut, mais ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il devint véritablement lumineux. Il ne semblait dégager, par ailleurs, aucune chaleur.  
  
Quand il fut un peu habitué à la soudaine luminosité, Draco inspecta les alentours. La forêt s'étendait partout, devant, sur les cotés, et derrière, il y avait trop de soleil pour voir quoique ce soit. Draco mit sa main en protection au-dessus de ses yeux. Il distingua quelque chose plein est, sous le soleil levant. Il s'efforça de voir mieux de quoi il s'agissait, puis :  
  
" Harry ! " cria-t-il. " Je vois Hogwarts ! Plein est ! Là d'où l'on vient ! "  
  
" Fabuleux ! " Il entendit la voix d'Harry qui lui répondait d'en bas. " Fais bien attention en redescendant ! "  
  
Draco redescendit prudemment.  
  
" On aurait du se rappeler qu'Hogwarts était à l'est " soupira-t-il en arrivant au sol. " Ca nous aurait épargné de grimper aux arbres "  
  
" Je n'avais jamais fait attention à cela " avoua Harry.  
  
" Moi non plus, mais en réfléchissant bien, on aurait pu le déduire. Le soleil se lève du côté des serres. Donc logiquement, la forêt s'étend à l'est. "  
  
" Bon, en tout cas, plein est, on ne peut pas se perdre. C'est déjà ça " conclut Harry.  
  
Ils reprirent leur route, marchant en face du soleil. Harry boitillait, mais parvenait néanmoins à avancer sans trop de peine. Recouverte de neige, baignée de soleil, la forêt interdite semblait moins terrifiante, mais elle était toujours aussi froide. Froide et déserte.  
  
Toutefois, les deux garçons eurent l'occasion de croiser un grand nombre d'empreintes dans la neige, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Il y avait des toutes petites pattes toutes rondes, entourées de treize orteils, chacun terminés par deux griffes. Des grands pieds longs, formant des pistes étranges, avec des pattes avant toujours côte a côte et des pattes arrières également groupées, une fois à droite, une fois a gauche. Des longues pistes peu appuyées, comme une fourrure qui aurait été traînée.  
  
Les pitpoulpes, excités par la présence d'autres créatures, sautaient de piste en piste, poussaient de petits cris, humaient l'air de leur truffe, palpait la neige du bout de leurs tentacules. Etrangement, aucune des créatures de la forêt ne se montrait. Les pitpoulpes semblait procurer une protection efficace. Elles n'étaient vraisemblablement pas habituées à la présence de Céphalommifères sur leur territoire et restaient méfiantes. Draco et Harry purent donc avancer sans encombre, en silence.   
  
  
  
  
*Oh, je n'aime pas cela* se dit Draco, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un endroit ou la neige était percée de petites tiges toutes droites. *On dirait que des plantes ont poussé depuis que la neige est tombée.*  
  
Il se décida à en avertir Harry, ne voulant à aucun prix passer à proximité de végétaux magiques.  
  
" Harry ? Regarde devant ! Des plantes ont poussé dans la neige. "  
  
Harry ne dut pas comprendre pourquoi Draco avait l'air affolé en disant cela. Il regarda devant lui, reconnu les bâtons comme étant d'origine végétale, et accéléra le pas. Draco se sentit obligé de le suivre, très mal à l'aise. Puis Harry s'exclama :  
  
" Des épipogons° ! L'orchidée fantôme ! "  
  
" Fantôme ? " répéta Draco. " Encore une plante agressive, n'est ce pas ? "  
  
" Non ! Pas du tout ! Elles sont inoffensives.. et très rares. " Il s'approcha et s'accroupit près des tiges.  
  
C'était bien des orchidées fantômes, ces plantes étranges et graciles. Une tige grêle, pas de feuilles, de grandes fleurs pâles. Le labelle°, ce grand pétale, qui chez les autres orchidées pend de la fleur comme un petit tablier coloré, chez celle-ci se dresse vers le ciel. Les autres pétales, minces, longs, étriqués, en dessous du labelle inversé forment une barbe claire.   
  
" C'est singulier, tout de même " dit Harry d'un ton pensif. " Normalement, elles fleurissent en été "  
  
" Tu vois bien " paniqua Draco, " je te dis que ce n'est pas normal ! C'est peut-être dangereux ! Ecarte-toi ! "  
  
Draco était lui-même déjà loin. Il courrait vers l'est. Harry soupira. Il se leva et alla rejoindre Draco.  
  
" Ceci soit dit sans te fâcher, mais Il semble que tu aies vraiment peur des plantes " pointa Harry. " Pourquoi donc ? Je ne comprends pas La plupart du temps, elles sont inoffensives " Il regardait Draco d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci, très gêné, n'avait aucune envie de répondre.  
  
" Je ne sais pas " commença-t-il néanmoins. " Dès que je vois une pl "  
  
" HARRY ! DRACO ! "   
  
Ils levèrent ensemble les yeux.  
  
C'était Shomburgk, accompagné d'Hagrid qui arrivait plus loin, essoufflé.  
  
  
  
  
Note 1 : Un Céphalommifère, c'est un hybride entre un Céphalopode et un Mammifère, bien sûr. Un pitpoulpe, par exemple heh  
  
  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Cora : Merci. Normalement, je vais mettre 2 chapitres par semaines, donc dans trois semaines il y aura tout.  
  
(Doktor Von) MAT : Euh, je t'ai déjà répondu à toi :) J'ai fait exprès pour ton clavier, mes informateurs m'ayant affirmé qu'il n'était pas waterproof. :)  
  
Saael : Voilà, à partir de maintenant, y a un lexique ! Je pense qu'en effet ça s'imposait. Parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, pour les termes de biologie :)  
  
Amy Potter : Euh Un tétras lyre c'est un Gallinacé aussi appelé 'petit coq de bruyère'. C'est tout mignon comme bestiole. Pour le couple, il va falloir attendre un peu.  
  
Clau : J'ai un problème avec mon e-mail principal. Je t'en ai envoyé un avec une autre adresse, mais je suis pas sûre que ça ait fonctionné. Je réessayerai.  
  
Lexique :  
  
Là, j'ai mis les termes (de bio surtout) qui peuvent poser problème. Les définitions sont de mon cru, dont il peut s'y trouver quelques approximations ou inexactitudes.  
  
  
Labelle : Le plus grand pétale d'une orchidée. Très souvent tourné vers le bas, mais chez l'épipogon, il est vers le haut.  
  
Epipogon : (Epipogium aphyllum) Orchidée bizarre ! lol ! Pas de feuilles, pas de chlorophylle. Les Anglais l'appellent 'Ghost Orchid/ Orchidée fantôme'.   
  
J'ajouterai l'adresse pour un scan d'aquarelle d'épipognon quand j'aurai le courage :) Et puis aussi un pitpoulpe!  



	3. A l'infirmerie

------- Je suis en train de traduire 'Le pitpoulpe' en anglais et je recherche quelqu'un pour bêtatester.  
  
  
  
Titre : Quand fleurit l'épipogon. Suite de 'Le pitpoulpe de Mr Pennycuik Shomburgk'.  
  
Auteur : Stupid Axolotl, la salamandre décolorée bloquée en stade juvénile.   
  
'Bêtatestage' : Le Nico aux milles tentacules  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours rien en ce qui concerne Harry Potter. Par contre, j'ai six adorables petits Xénopes (Merci Shinia Marina)  
  
Avertissement : Beaucoup de biologie, un peu de slash (Un peu En langage manga on dirait shonen aiEuh, léger shonen ai même. Alors dois-je proposer le terme de 'slashen ai' ? heh)  
  
PG -13 par scrupuleux acquis de conscience. Mais bon, ne lisez pas si vous êtes allergiques aux gays ou à la biologie, heh. (Perso, je suis seulement allergique à ma prof de dynamique des populations)  
  
J'utilise les noms anglais pour les personnages, mais pas forcément pour les objets et lieux.   
  
POV de Draco + narration  
  
Paroles entre guillemets, pensées entre étoiles. Les mots définis dans le lexique sont suivi du symbole degré (°)  
  
  
Résumé : Suite du pitpoulpe de Mr Pennycuik Shomburgk. Après la pluie de pitpoulpes, Harry et Draco doivent retourner à Hogwarts, alors qu'une tempête de neige s'abat sur la forêt interdite. Léger slash.  
  
  
1) Une tempête de neige  
2) Quand fleurit l'épipogon  
3) A l'infirmerie   
4) Intermède forestier  
5) La nuit, tous les poulpes sont gris  
6) Les algues indigo gonflantes  
7) Combat de Plantimagi  
  
  


  
Chapitre 3 : A l'infirmerie  


  
  
  
  
Une douzaine d'heures plus tard, le même jour, Draco se réveilla.  
  
*Où suis-je ?* Il regarda autour de lui  
  
*Oh A l'infirmerie.* Il secoua la tête. *Tout cela s'est donc vraiment passé.* Il ne gardait qu'un souvenir très flou de ce qui était arrivé après qu'il avait paniqué près du buisson d'épipogons. Shomburgk et Hagrid les avaient retrouvés Draco n'avait pas compris pourquoi Hagrid s'était trouvé là alors qu'il était censé être absent, mais il n'avait pas demandé. Ils étaient rentrés à Hogwarts A l'infirmerie Hagrid était parti avec les pitpoulpes Draco était déjà un peu endormi à ce moment-là. Une fois le stress évacué, la fatigue était revenue.  
  
Draco s'assit dans son lit. Il regarda autour de lui. Pas très loin, Harry était assis sur le sien, habillé, et il lisait un livre. Au bruit que Draco fit en se relevant, il le posa.  
  
" Que lis-tu ? " demanda Draco d'une voix encore ensommeillée.  
  
" Un livre sur les plantes magiques. "  
  
Draco eut un mouvement de recul, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Celui-ci prit le livre, descendit de son lit et alla s'asseoir sur celui de Draco.  
  
" Regarde " lui dit-il, en lui montrant le livre, ouvert à la page 'épipogon'.  
  
" Enlève ça ! " ordonna Draco avec violence.  
  
" Ok, ok. Bon, je vais te le dire alors. Ils disent là-dedans que l'épipogon est le messager des plantes, et que sa floraison à une période inhabituelle annonce un événement important ayant trait au règne végétal. Seulement, rien ne dit si cet événement est positif ou négatif, ni quand il va intervenir. Je suis très déçu. " conclut Harry en riant.  
  
" Je vais te le dire, moi " dit lugubrement Draco. " L'événement, c'est que je vais me faire étrangler par une plante quelconque. "  
  
" Oh, quel optimisme ! On ne dirait pas que tu viens d'échapper sans un mal à une nuit entière dans la forêt interdite. Hé, en parlant de cela... Il faudra qu'on en parle à Dumbledore. Tout le monde est très impatient de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je ne voulais pas leur en parler tant que tu n'étais pas réveillé. "  
  
" Tu aurais dû " murmura Draco. " Je n'arriverai jamais à raconter cela. " Il fit une pause. " J'aimerais même, si tu voulais bien, que tu ailles le voir maintenant. S'il vient ici, je serais obligé de rester et d'écouter. "  
  
Harry hocha la tête. " D'accord. Je comprends. J'y vais. D'ailleurs, ça m'arrange. Ca me donne un prétexte pour sortir. Mrs Pomfrey ne m'a pas laissé sortir tout à l'heure, et elle n'a même pas laissé entrer Ron et Hermione. J'imagine qu'ils veulent savoir ce qui s'est passé avant de nous laisser parler aux autres. "  
  
Harry se leva.   
  
" Dois-je cacher quelque chose ? Est-ce que je raconte exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ? "  
  
Draco réfléchit. " Oui. Dis-lui la vérité. "  
  
Harry se leva avec précaution.  
  
Draco se rappela soudainement sa cheville. " Désolé. J'avais oublié. Tu es sûr que tu peux marcher ? "  
  
" Oui " répondit Harry. Mme Pomfrey m'a arrangé ça.  
  
Draco le regarda partir, puis prit distraitement le livre qu'il avait laissé, ouvert à la page épipogon. Il lut attentivement. *Absolument inoffensif. Encore une fois de plus, j'ai paniqué pour rien.* Il soupira. Puis il eut l'idée de chercher à la page 'botryche lunaire'. Il y avait les avertissements d'usage sur la dangerosité de la plante, mais à droite, dans un petit encadré, Draco vit quelque chose qui l'intéressa.  
'Comme toute plante dangereuse' lut Draco, 'le botryche peut être combattu grâce à un sort Antirubisco°. Ce sort requiert néanmoins une grande maîtrise pour être efficace.'  
  
*C'est sans doute ce qu'a essayé de faire Mme Sprout avant de casser sa baguette* se dit Draco. *Mais Harry ? 'Une grande maîtrise' disent-ils. Comment l'aurait-il acquise ? Je lui demanderai*  
  
Draco fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Mme Pomfrey qui leur apportait leur repas.  
  
" Mais où est Harry ? Il ne devait pas marcher avec sa cheville foulée ! "  
  
  
  
  
Après une explication que Mrs Pomfrey n'accepta qu'a demi, Draco se retrouva seul. Il commença à manger tout en réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé la veille.  
  
*Il faut que je fasse le point, de la façon la plus objective possible. Je dois m'avouer que j'ai perdu le contrôle des événements dans cette affaire. Je suis parti avec la simple idée d'aider Harry de loin. Pour finir, j'ai agis moi-même, et quand il a fallu choisir entre mon père et Harry, je n'ai pas beaucoup hésité. J'aimerai pouvoir m'enorgueillir d'avoir choisi Harry parce que c'était lui qui était attaqué. Mais je n'y crois pas trop. Je sais - et je n'essayerai pas de me le cacher - que j'ai fait cela en grande partie pour me débarrasser du fardeau de cette dette. Maintenant Il y a autre chose. A m'intéresser à Harry, à le suivre et à essayer de le comprendre, j'ai fini par l'apprécier, j'imagine, même s'il me coûte beaucoup de me l'avouer D'autre part, Harry, pour le moment, parle à Dumbledore. Il va lui dire qu'il a tué mon père, presque sur mon ordre *  
  
Draco s'arrêta. Maintenant, et seulement maintenant, il se rendit pleinement compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il avait déjà bien compris que son père était mort par sa faute, mais il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit aux conséquences. Non pas qu'il eut peur d'être inquiété : il savait qu'Harry convaincrait tout le monde sans peine qu'ils avaient agit par légitime défense. Mais cela ne le réconfortait pas du tout.   
  
*Cela ne change rien à ce que j'ai fait. Je hais le rôle que j'ai joué* soupira Draco. *Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'a attendre le retour d'Harry.*  
  
  
  
  
  
Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Harry revint, seul, au grand soulagement de Draco ; qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur.  
  
" Voilà " commença Harry " Je lui ai tout dit. " Il fit une pause.  
  
" Raconte-moi " implora Draco, anxieux.  
  
" Il y avait tous les professeurs " lui apprit Harry, " sauf Shomburgk qui est retourné avec Hagrid dans la forêt interdite - je ne sais pas pourquoi, et j'ai aussi oublié de demander pourquoi Hagrid est revenu plus tôt. Dumbledore m'a laissé parler sans m'interrompre, mais alors que je parlais, je pouvais voir leur étonnement. A la fin de mon récit, ils avaient tous l'air incrédule, sauf Dumbledore, mais c'est toujours dur à savoir ce qu'il pense. Puis ils m'ont posé des questions et j'y ai répondu. Ils ont tout de suite vu que je disais la vérité. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne savaient pas trop comment réagir"  
  
" Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit ? " demanda Draco, que le bavardage d'Harry énervait.  
  
" Ils ont parlé de tout, sauf du fond de l'affaire " soupira Harry. " A part Snape qui a insinué que je l'avais sans doute cherché, mais celle-là, je l'attendais. Non, ils n'ont rien dit. J'ai dû leur demander. Dumbledore a dit que j'ai fait ce qui était logique de faire dans ma position. "  
  
" Toi, oui ! " déclara Draco. " C'est légitime de sauver sa peau, j'imagine ! Mais moi ! Ce que j'ai fait, ce n'est pas me défendre ! "  
  
" Ils n'en ont pas vraiment parlé " soupira Harry. " Par contre, ils s'interrogent sur les raisons de ton intervention. Je n'ai pas pu leur donner d'explications, puisque tu ne m'en avais pas donné " conclut-il.  
  
" Plus tard, s'il te plaît " demanda Draco.  
  
" Dumbledore a également ditCa, je n'ai pas compris entièrement. Peut-être que toi, tu comprendras. Il a dit qu'il était étonné que ton ton père aie osé trahir Voldemort. Je ne comprends pas en quoi il l'a trahi. Ma mort, c'est justement ce que veut Voldemort ! "  
  
" Non " lui dit Draco. " Il ne veut pas ta mort, il veut te tuer. C'est différent. Sa vengeance, c'est te tuer de ses propres mains. Il n'aurait jamais envoyé quelqu'un le faire à sa place. Mon père a pris cette initiative seul, en sachant qu'il s'attirerait les foudres de Voldemort. "  
  
" Oh " compris Harry. " Il a donc fait cela pour toiPour ton honneur ! Il tu " Harry était visiblement gêné.  
  
" Oui. Si je pensais qu'il avait fait cela pour moi, je m'en voudrais énormément. Mais il ne l'a pas fait pour moi. Il l'a fait pour son nom. Pour l'honneur des Malfoys " dit-il d'un ton méprisant.  
  
Harry le regardait d'un air perplexe et triste.  
  
" Tu ne me crois pas ? " demanda Draco. " Rappelle-toi. Quand il m'a vu. Il n'a eu aucune surprise. Il m'a traité de traître. Il n'a pas fait cela pour moi " affirma-t-il.  
  
" Tu as sans doute raison " admit Harry " ça doit être atroce d'avoir à dire de telles choses sur son propre père Je suis désolé. "  
  
" C'est bon " répondit Draco. " C'est moi qui ai choisi. "  
  
Harry s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Mrs Pomfrey arriva et se plaignit de son escapade. Elle lui portait également son repas, qu'Harry accueillit avec joie.  
  
" En parlant de repas " dit Harry quand elle fut partie, " Dumbledore va faire un discours au dîner, pour donner des explications sur notre disparition. "  
  
" Oh non ! " s'exclama Draco. " Je n'avais pas pensé à cela ! "  
  
" Moi, si " répliqua Harry. " J'ai réussi à obtenir de lui qu'il ne dise pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. Il ne mentira pas, bien sûr, mais il en dira le moins possible, et prétextera que le reste doit rester confidentiel pour l'instant. On sera tout de même beaucoup questionnés, mais au moins, on aura une raison de se taire. "  
  
" Pourquoi lui as-tu demandé cela ? " s'enquerra Draco. " Tu n'as rien à cacher ! "  
  
" Moi, non. Mais toi, tu as encore un an et demi à passer à Hogwarts, avec les Slytherins. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir ce qui s'est passé. Dumbledore l'as bien compris. "  
  
" Pourquoi as-tu fais cela pour moi, Harry ? " demanda Draco à voix basse. " Parce que je t'ai aidé hier soir ? " s'énerva un peu Draco. " Tu crois que tu as une dette envers moi ? "  
  
" Arrête avec tes histoires de dettes " soupira Harry. " Ca n'a rien à voir avec cela, idiot. " Mais cette insulte était dite plutôt gentiment. " Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as aidé. J'imagine que cela, tu l'as fait pour t'acquitter de ta 'dette', puisque cela semble si important pour toi. "  
  
" Oui, en grande partie " acquiesça Draco.  
  
" En grande partie ? " répéta Harry, mais, voyant la gêne de Draco, il reprit :   
  
" Bon. En tout cas, ce n'est pas cela dont il s'agit. C'est plutôt du retour à Hogwarts. Je sais, c'était aussi pour notre survie. Mais si seule la survie avait induit notre alliance, nous n'aurions pas eu besoin d'être aussi soudés. "  
  
" Comment cela ? " demanda Draco, qui ne comprenait rien.  
  
" Et bien. Il nous fallait rester unis pour s'en sortir. Mais, honnêtement, nous avons fait plus que nous unir pour notre survie, Draco. "  
  
" Je ne vois pas " dit sèchement Draco, qui voyait très bien, mais qui n'appréciait pas du tout qu'Harry se soit rendu compte de tout cela. " Je n'ai fait que ce qu'il fallait faire pour qu'on arrive tous les deux vivants à Hogwarts. Moi, pour ma survie, comme tu dis. Et toi, parce qu'après tout ce que j'avais fait, cela s'imposait que tu arrives vivant à bon port. Sinon, mes sacrifices auraient été inutiles. Je voulais qu'on s'en sorte vivants, c'est tout. "  
  
Harry souriait largement, avec une certaine ironie. Cela énerva définitivement Draco, et il ajouta, ne se rendant pas compte à quel point il manquait de pertinence :   
  
" Je sais que j'ai dû sembler être agréable avec toi cette nuit. Mais c'était pour nous sauver. Ne crois pas que c'était par sympathie pour toi. "  
  
" Et bien sûr, c'était absolument indispensable pour ma suivie comme pour la tienne que tu passes une partie de la nuit dans mes bras " affirma Harry sarcastiquement.   
  
" J'avais froid ! "   
  
" Je sais. Mais j'aurai cru que quelqu'un comme toi préférerait mourir de froid plutôt que se réchauffer auprès d'un ennemi. "  
  
" Tu n'es pas mon ennemi " dit Draco, " mais je ne t'apprécie pas. "  
  
Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré.   
  
A ce moment là, Mrs Pomfrey s'approcha.  
  
" Une lettre pour toi, Draco. De Goyle. " Elle lui remis un papier plié en deux.  
  
*Goyle m'écrit ?* se demanda Draco.  
  
" Euh Il n'a pas voulu entrer ? " demanda Draco, au hasard.  
  
" Si " répondit Mrs Pomfrey, " mais je ne l'ai pas laissé entrer. Ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore. De toute façon, dès demain, vous pourrez sortir. Vous êtes tous deux en excellente santé. "  
  
Draco ouvrit la lettre. C'était en fait plutôt un mot, griffonné à la va-vite. Il lut :  
  
'Comme nous n'avons pas eu le droit d'entrer, je t'écris. Dumbledore ne nous a pas dit grand chose, mais nous avons bien compris. Nous sommes tous désolés de ce qui est arrivé à ton père. Il faut absolument se débarrasser de ce Potter ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont osé vous garder tous les deux à l'infirmerie. Tu devrais t'en débarrasser pendant que tu l'as sous la main. Mrs Pomfrey nous a dit que tu sortais demain. Nous t'attendons. Blaise s'excusera. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir que tu cherchais à te venger de Potter, ni que cela finirait si mal. Goyle.'  
  
" Harry. Lis ça. " Draco donna le papier à Harry, qui le lut rapidement, puis se retourna vers Draco.  
  
" C'est parfait ! " dit-il.  
  
" Parfait ? Ca te fait plaisir que tout le monde croit que j'ai voulu te tuer ? " demanda Draco, vexé.  
  
" Je m'en fiche. Mais par contre, c'est très pratique pour toi. Ca t'a rendu l'amitié des Slytherins. Laisse-les croire ce qu'ils veulent. "  
  
" Mais ils vont s'en prendre à toi, il n'y a aucun doute ! "  
  
" Pas sans que tu sois au courant. Tu pourras toujours intervenir ou m'avertir. Et puis, tout de façon, qu'en as-tu à faire ? Tu ne m'apprécies pas " termina Harry.  
  
" Bon, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, okay Tu m'énerves, tu sais ? " dit Draco.  
  
" Je sais. Je fais même exprès " répondit malicieusement Harry.  
  
Draco regarda Harry d'un air mauvais, puis, pensant à autre chose.   
  
" Et toi, tu as vu tes amis ? "  
  
" Oui, en revenant, après avoir été parler à Dumbledore. "  
  
" Tu leur as dit ce qui s'est passé ? "  
  
" Non. Dumbledore ne voulait pas que je parle avant lui. "  
  
" Et Plus tard, tu leur diras ? "  
  
" Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, c'est sûr que je ne leur parlerai plus jamais s'ils oublient de m'apporter les tortillas chocolat-cannelle° qu'ils m'ont promis tout à l'heure " dit Harry en riant.  
  
" Les QUOI ? "  
  
" Des tortillas chocolat-cannelle. Certaines personnes adorent, les autres meurent empoisonnées dans d'atroces souffrances. "  
  
A ce moment Mrs Pomfrey, qui passait à proximité, s'approcha.   
  
" Je vous ai entendu parler de tortillas chocolat-cannelle. J'ai oublié de te dire, Harry, que Ron et Hermione sont passés, et s'excusent de ne pas t'en avoir amené, mais il semble qu'ils aient eu quelques problèmes en les réchauffant. Il paraît qu'on n'a pas encore pu évacuer de Gryffindor toute l'eau qui a servit à éteindre l'incendie.'  
  
  
Lexique :  
  
Antirubisco : La Rubisco est une enzyme indispensable aux végétaux. Un sort Antirubisco est donc mortel pour une plante.  
  
Tortilla chocolat-cannelle : La base de mon alimentation. C'est délicieux, mais d'aucuns (c'est-à-dire à peu près tout le monde) prétendent que c'est ignoble :)  
Je vais même vous donner la recette, on sait jamais, je vais peut-être faire des adeptes.  
  
1) Faire fondre un quart de tablette de chocolat à cuire  
2) Réchauffer une tortilla   
3) Etaler le chocolat sur la tortilla chaude  
4) Recouvrir généreusement de cannelle ( 3 à 4 cuillers à café)  
5) Rouler la tortilla  
6) M'envoyer un bon billet de 50 euros pour l'exploitation de ma super recette brevetée  
  
  
Réponses aux reviews :   
  
M.A.T : Pas besoin de t'embêter comme cela, juste un peu de chlore et ils clamsent tous mes Xénopes ! Evidemment, si tu veux faire ça de manière plus élégante.. Ton mélange est plus posh :) Sinon, il n'y a encore rien de particulier à détecter.  
  
Cora : Ca arrive, ça arrive :)  



	4. Intermède forestier

D'abord, désolé pour ceux qui ont le chapitre 4 vide, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, ça me l'a fait deux fois de suite, j'espère que ça marchera cette fois. (entre temps, ça l'a fait bien plus que deux fois, ça fait SEPT FOIS que j'essaye de poster mon chap et que ça merdouille, si vous me passez l'expression. Si ça marche pas ce coup-ci, je laisse le chapitre tronqué et j'essaye de mettre le chapitre 4 avec le chapitre 5. J'enlève aussi tous les trucs genre titres, disclaimer, adresses web, mise en page et tout ce qui pourrait poser problème. J'espère que ça va passer.)

Titre, disclaimer, avertissements : Voir chapitres précédents

  
Chapitre 4 : Intermède forestier  
(Chapitre dédié à Nico)  


  
  
J'ai nommé ce chapitre 'intermède' car il ne fait pas vraiment partie de l'histoire. De même, il existe une grande rupture de style entre ce chapitre et les autres. J'ai écrit celui-ci pour ceux qui se demandent ce que sont devenus les adorables pitpoulpes. (PS : J'ai écrit ce chap en écoutant la 27ème journée de Ligue 1 de foot, c'est possible que cela ait un peu déteint sur mon écriture hehe)  
  
  
  
  
Un peu après midi, Pennycuik Shomburgk et Rubeus Hagrid entrèrent dans la forêt. Ils cheminaient le long du sentier principal. Le ciel était à nouveau très lumineux, et, de ce fait, la visibilité était bonne en sous-bois.  
  
Forts des quelques renseignements qu'Harry et Draco avaient pu leur donner, ils essayaient de retrouver le lieu de l'affrontement, et ceci pour au moins deux raisons.  
  
D'une part, il était fort possible que le combat ait laissé des traces, que ce soit de simples traces physiques ou de plus subtiles marques magiques. D'autre part, il semblait indispensable de retrouver le plus de pitpoulpes possible. Il était peu probable, en effet que, livrés à eux-mêmes dans un environnement inconnu, ces animaux puissent survivre longtemps. D'accord, Kendrew avait bien été capable d'attraper un tétras, mais on ne pouvait pas extrapoler quant aux possibilités des autres pitpoulpes, qui n'appartenaient pas à la même lignée, et, surtout, n'avait vraisemblablement pas subit le même dressage. C'était donc autant pour sauver les pitpoulpes que pour l'enquête que Shomburgk et Hagrid étaient retournés dans la forêt interdite.  
  
Ils croisèrent le premier pitpoulpe vers une heure de l'après-midi. L'animal, craintif, s'enfuit après qu'il eut entendu les deux hommes s'approcher.  
  
Shomburgk s'élança à sa poursuite. Le pitpoulpe, totalement affolé, s'enfuit plus loin et se cacha derrière un arbre. Le professeur s'approcha encore. L'animal fit alors un grand saut de côté et s'enfuit à tous tentacules jusqu'à l'arbre suivant, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que Shomburgk, exaspéré, s'arrête de le poursuivre.  
  
" Sale bestiole ! " lança-t-il en riant.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hagrid s'était avancé, en prenant soin de faire un grand détour. Ainsi, le pitpoulpe, se trouvant entre le professeur et lui, était cerné. Quand il voulu fuir Shomburgk, qui, comprenant la manuvre de son collègue, s'était remis à avancer, il fonça droit dans les pieds d'Hagrid. Trop étonné pour fuir à nouveau, le pitpoulpe se plaqua à terre, cacha son museau dans ses tentacules et jeta quelques regards anxieux à la dérobée. Hagrid n'eut plus qu'a le cueillir. Quand il le souleva du sol, l'animal eut un couinement d'effroi. Hagrid lui tapota la tête pour le rassurer et le tendit à son collègue qui le mis dans un des grands sacs en toile qu'il portait sur le dos.  
  
" Combien de sacs as-tu emmené ? " demanda Hagrid à Shomburgk.  
  
" Une vingtaine " répondit celui-ci.  
  
" Seulement ? Il va donc falloir mettre cinq, voire six pitpoulpes par sac ! " Hagrid regardait d'un air perplexe le peu d'espace disponible dans le sac après l'introduction d'un seul animal.  
  
" Hein ? Mais combien y a-t-il de poulpes ? " s'exclama Shomburgk, étonné.  
  
" Harry a dit qu'il devait en avoir une centaine, peut-être plus. "  
  
" Quoi ? " Pennycuik Shomburgk était absolument effaré. " Mais nous allons mettre des heures à tous les retrouver ! Sans parler du nombre d'aller-retour que nous devrons faire pour ramener les sacs ! "  
  
" Mais non " dit Hagrid en souriant, " ça va aller vite, tu verras. "   
  
Shomburgk était plutôt perplexe. Il regardait le sac, lesté d'un pitpoulpe, qu'il tenait à la main.  
  
" J'ai une idée ! " dit soudain Hagrid. " Si tu es toujours aussi dingue qu'a l'époque où nous étions étudiants à Hogwarts, tu vas l'aimer. "  
  
" Je suis toujours aussi, si ce n'est plus, fou qu'a l'époque, mais j'ai également toujours eu peur de tes idées inspirées " dit Shomburgk avec un sourire amusé. " Allez, dis toujours ! "  
  
" On va faire un concours. On se sépare ici. Tu pars à droite, je pars à gauche, et on se retrouve dans deux heures. Celui qui a attrapé le plus de pitpoulpes les gagne tous. "  
  
Shomburgk éclata de rire.  
  
" Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas m'être assagit " dit-il avec un sourire narquois. " Tope-là. Attention, tu vas perdre les poulpes ! "  
  
Il donna à Hagrid la moitié des sacs, puis ils partirent chacun de leur coté.  
  
  
  
  
  
Peu de temps après avoir quitté son ami, Hagrid repéra un pitpoulpe qui se cachait piteusement dans un buisson défeuillé. L'animal, terré sous les branchages, était assez difficile à atteindre. Hagrid se baissa, plongea une main dans le buisson et entrepris de pousser le pitpoulpe vers l'extérieur. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci, irrité, sorti du buisson, ou l'attrapa l'autre main d'Hagrid.  
  
2ème pitpoulpe. 1.16 pm. Rubeus 1 / Pennycuik 0. Hagrid ouvre la marque.  
  
  
  
  
Hagrid s'était à peine remis en route qu'il buta et tomba lourdement au sol. Il se releva illico, pour s'apercevoir que ce dans quoi il venait de se prendre les pieds était un beau pitpoulpe aux tentacules particulièrement longs. Il était un peu groggy. Hagrid n'eut aucun mal à l'attraper et à le mettre dans son sac.  
  
3ème pitpoulpe. 1.18 pm. Rubeus 2 / Pennycuik 0. Hagrid confirme l'avantage.  
  
  
  
  
Alors qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer, n'ayant détecté aucun animal, Pennycuik fut percuté par une masse moelleuse tombant du ciel. A ses pieds se trouvait un pitpoulpe qui, lassé de se tenir aux branches, venait de se laisser tomber de son arbre.  
  
4ème pitpoulpe. 1.19 pm. Rubeus 2 / Pennycuik 1. Pennycuik réduit l'écart.  
  
  
  
  
Hagrid, qui se trouvait à proximité, entendit un couinement au-dessus de lui. Il leva la tête et aperçu dans un arbre un pitpoulpe. Il monta, décrocha avec peine le pitpoulpe, qui s'accrochait désespérément, et redescendit avec son butin. En bas l'attendait Shomburgk.   
  
5ème pitpoulpe. 1.25 pm. Rubeus 3 / Pennycuik 1. Hagrid prend de l'avance.  
  
  
  
  
" Ah, tu es là ! Tu en as combien ? " demanda Hagrid.  
  
" Un seul. Toi ? "  
  
" Trois ! " annonça fièrement Hagrid. " Dont un dans un arbre, comme tu le vois. "  
  
" Attends. Toi, tu en as eu un dans un arbre. Moi, il vient de m'en tomber un dessus. Ce n'est pas normal. Les pitpoulpes ne grimpent jamais aux arbres. "  
  
" Oui " dit Hagrid après réflexion. " Ce n'est pas très naturel. "  
  
" Que penses-tu ? C'est par ici qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? "  
  
" Certainement. Ce devait être par là. " Hagrid s'avança en direction de la lisière le la forêt. " Allons voir un peu dans la clairière. "  
  
Ils avancèrent en direction de la haie.  
  
" C'est ici que le pitpoulpe est tombé " indiqua Shomburgk. Ils s'approchèrent encore un peu vers la haie. Quand ils en furent le long, ils furent surpris par la chute d'un pitpoulpe, juste devant Shomburgk. Celui-ci se précipita et dit en plaisantant :  
  
" Celui-ci est pour moi ! Je l'ai vu le premier ! "  
  
6ème pitpoulpe. 1.33 pm. Rubeus 3 / Pennycuik 2. Pennycuik réduit à nouveau l'écart.  
  
  
  
Hagrid ne répondit pas à cette aimable provocation. Shomburgk se retourna vers lui. Il regardait en haut, l'air ahuri. Son ami leva la tête.  
  
Dans les arbres, au-dessus d'eux, pendaient des dizaines de pitpoulpes, ramollis, affalés, visiblement épuisés et hagards.  
  
" A l'attaque ! " cria Shomburgk en s'élançant vers un tronc. Il grimpa lestement dans l'arbre et, un sac à la main, commença à ramasser les pitpoulpes comme s'il s'était agit de pommes.  
  
Hagrid se dirigea lui aussi vers un arbre, calmement, et entrepris de l'escalader, ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup moins d'aisance que son collègue, et cela eut beaucoup d'incidence sur le nombre de bêtes qu'il put ramasser.  
  
7 - 47ème pitpoulpes. 2.03 pm. Rubeus 16 / Pennycuik 31. Net avantage à Pennycuik.  
  
  
  
  
" Ha ! " S'exclama Shomburgk après qu'ils eurent vérifié tous les arbres des environs, " Je vais gagner les poulpes ! "  
  
" Ca, ce n'est pas si sûr " répondit Hagrid, moqueur. " Il en reste plus d'une cinquantaine disséminés dans la forêt, tapis sous des souches, cachés dans des buissons. Et je connais cette forêt bien mieux que toi. "  
  
Ils repartirent chacun à la recherche des poulpes.  
  
  
La chance sourit à Hagrid, puisqu'il tomba rapidement sur un lot de pitpoulpes qui, frigorifiés, dormaient en tas dans un arbre plus ou moins creux.  
  
47 - 55ème pitpoulpes. 2.12 pm. Rubeus 24 / Pennycuik 31. Rubeus réduit l'écart.  
  
  
  
  
Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que de son côté, Shomburgk était aussi assez chanceux. Passant à côté d'un buisson, il perçut des bruits de succion caractéristiques : deux pitpoulpes se régalaient d'un Campagnol décapode boréal°.  
  
55 - 57ème pitpoulpes. 2.14 pm. Rubeus 24 / Pennycuik 33. Shomburgk contre-attaque.  
  
  
  
Le ramassage des poulpes dura encore trois longues heures. Shomburgk et Rubeus finirent par se retrouver, traînant chacun une partie de leur trésor tentaculeux, bien serré dans les sacs.   
  
" J'en ai laissé une partie plus loin " annonça Shomburgk. " C'était bien trop lourd. "  
  
" Moi aussi " répondit Hagrid. " Alors, combien ? "  
  
" 56 "  
  
" Oh ! Moi aussi. 56. Personne n'a gagné " dit-il d'un ton un peu déçu. " ce n'est pas grave, on va se les partager en deux " ajouta-t-il.  
  
" En deux, cela va être ardu " remarqua Shomburgk.  
  
" Pourquoi ? "  
  
" Et bien Tu en as chopé 56.. j'en ai chopé 56 Ca fait 112, ok. Mais on en avait déjà trouvé un avant. Bonne chance pour diviser 113 pitpoulpes en deux ! "  
  
Shomburgk et Hagrid se mirent à rire. Ils s'amusèrent à trouver des solutions pour faire un partage équitable. Hagrid proposa de les départager au poids, mais Shomburgk tenait plutôt, pour être plus juste, à couper longitudinalement chaque pitpoulpe et d'en donner à chacun la moitié. Hagrid fit une objection. Cette méthode ne serait équitable que dans le cas où la symétrie des poulpes serait parfaite, ce qui n'était sans doute pas le cas. Ils s'amusaient ainsi, et arrivèrent à Hogwarts hilares. Sur le pas de la porte, Dumbledore les attendait.  
  
" Alors Avez-vous trouvé des indications plus précises sur ce qu'il s'est passé ? "  
  
" Des indications " répéta Hagrid.  
  
" Sur ce qui s'est passé " continua Shomburg.  
  
" Pas encore ", reprit Hagrid " mais on n'a fait qu'y penser " continua-t-il. " On y retourne sur le champ. "  
  
" Bien. " dit Dumbledore, et il rentra.  
  
" On n'a fait qu'y penser, hein, Rubeus ? " demanda Shomburgk, fort réjoui.  
  
  
Note 1 : La ressemblance entre Shomburgk et des professeurs existants ou ayant existé est tout à fait délibérée :)  
  
  
Lexique :   
  
Campagnol décapode boréal : Le Grand Poulpe nous garde, ces bestioles n'existent pas !  
  
  
  
Réponse aux reviews :   
  
Merci à Enishi et à Cora :)  
  
Manu : Pennycuik Shomburgk? C'est un beau nom, n'est ce pas? Lol! Ben, sinon, comme l'indique l'avertissement, oui, slash, enfin slashy en tout cas.  
  
MAT : Oh, les beaux mélanges ! Ca ressemble trop à de la chimie minérale pour me plaire, mais bon Pour l'acrostiche, en effet, ce n'est ni très facile à découvrir ni très beau visuellement vu que les phrases font plusieurs lignes et qu'il y a ces vilains guillemets. Du coup, je te dirai dans quel chapitre c'est, sinon c'est mission impossible, quoique.. l'acrostiche est long, donc assez visible. Et les tortilla chocolat cannelle c'est très bon, mais si, essaye ! :)  
  
Saael : J'adore le lyrisme délirant de tes reviews :) Merci :)

Mimi : Merci! Sinon, non, ce n'était pas normal, le chapitre manquant! J'espère que cette fois-ci ça marchera :)

  



	5. La nuit, tous les poulpes sont gris

------- Je suis en train de traduire 'Le pitpoulpe' en anglais et je recherche quelqu'un pour bêtatester.  


Titre : Quand fleurit l'épipogon. Suite de 'Le pitpoulpe de Mr Pennycuik Shomburgk'.  
  
Auteur : Stupid Axolotl, la salamandre décolorée bloquée en stade juvénile. Bêtatesté par le Nico aux mille tentacules.  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours rien en ce qui concerne Harry Potter. Par contre, j'ai six adorables petits Xénopes (Merci Shinia Marina) qui répondent (enfin, façon de parler...) aux noms débiles de Glox, Pennycuik, Charpennes, Castalie, Laxanope et Watterson.  
  
Avertissement : Beaucoup de biologie, un peu de slash (Un peu En langage manga on dirait shonen aiEuh, léger shonen ai même. Alors dois-je proposer le terme de 'slashen ai' ? heh)  
  
PG -13 par scrupuleux acquis de conscience. Mais bon, ne lisez pas si vous êtes allergiques aux gays ou à la biologie, heh. (Perso, je suis seulement allergique à ma prof de dynamique des populationsQuoique j'ai trouvé de quoi m'occuper pendant ce cours, je traduit FAKE de l'allemand au français, rhhaaa, une ignoble traduction de traduction, lol! J'espère que la prof ne se demandera jamais pourquoi j'ai besoin d'un dictionnaire d'allemand pour son cours.)  
  
J'utilise les noms anglais pour les personnages, mais pas forcément pour les objets et lieux.   
  
POV de Draco + narration  
  
Paroles entre guillemets, pensées entre étoiles.  
  
  
Résumé : Suite du pitpoulpe de Mr Pennycuik Shomburgk. Après la pluie de pitpoulpes, Harry et Draco doivent retourner à Hogwart, alors qu'une tempête de neige s'abat sur la forêt interdite. Léger slash.  
  
  
1) Une tempête de neige  
2) Quand fleurit l'épipogon  
3) A l'infirmerie  
4) Intermède forestier  
5) La nuit, tous les poulpes sont gris  
6) Les algues indigo gonflantes  
7) Combat de Plantimagi  
  


Note : MAT m'a fait remarqué que j'écris parfois 'épipoGNON' a la place de 'épipoGON'. Désolée... La bonne orthographe est épipogon.

  
Chapitre 5 : La nuit, tous les poulpes sont gris  


  
  
Le lendemain, Harry et Draco sortirent de l'infirmerie. C'était très étrange pour eux, car après cette nuit et cette journée passées ensemble, amicalement dans l'ensemble, il leur faudrait à nouveau prétendre l'indifférence, voire l'animosité. Ils avaient décidé deux choses, d'abord, qu'ils éviteraient d'avoir à se rencontrer, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient plus tout à fait sûrs de pouvoir s'échanger des insultes de manière pertinente, et d'autre part, qu'ils se verraient de temps en temps quand Harry irait voir son pitpoulpe.  
  
Draco pensait à tout cela en allant en cours d'Histoire de la Magie.  
  
*Ce cours ennuyeux arrive à point* pensa-t-il. *Je n'ai pas encore bien réfléchit à ce que j'allais faire et dire à mes collègues, parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps. Mais ce cours là On dirait qu'il est fait pour. *  
  
Il arrivait à la salle. Il vit que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà là, assis à leurs tables, ou bien debout dans les allées, mais le professeur, lui, n'était pas encore arrivé. Draco hésita avant d'entrer, mais c'était trop tard.  
  
" Hé ! Voilà Draco ! " s'exclama une voix féminine, que Draco ne reconnu pas. Il ne sut d'ailleurs jamais à qui elle appartenait, car plusieurs autres Slytherins se précipitèrent vers lui et l'assaillir de questions. Draco refusa d'y répondre, leur promit de tout leur expliquer le soir même, mais malgré cela, il ne put se débarrasser de tous ses collègues qui d'ennemis étaient soudain devenus admirateurs. L'arrivée du professeur n'arriva pas à faire revenir l'ordre. Draco se sentit mal à l'aise. Le professeur, lui, savait quel rôle il avait joué dans cette affaire, et que ce n'était pas cela qui pouvait générer soutien et excitation chez les Slytherins. Il lui sembla que son mensonge envers les Slytherins était vraiment odieux. Mais très vite, se rappelant de ce qu'il en serait s'il leur avait dit la vérité, il s'accommoda de son rôle de menteur.  
  
Il s'en accommoda même très bien. En fait, il passa le cours à mettre au point l'histoire qu'il raconterait aux Slytherins.  
  
Après le cours, quelques uns tentèrent bien encore quelques questions, mais devant le mutisme de Draco, ils se décidèrent à le laisser tranquille en attendant les révélations annoncées du soir.  
  
Blaise vint tout de même le voir pour s'excuser, ce qui perturba grandement Draco. Il avait beau détester Blaise, l'entendre s'excuser alors qu'il aurait été furieux s'il avait su la vraie version était assez désagréable. Et comme Draco était quelqu'un de prévoyant et également quelque peu cynique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui se passerait si un jour Blaise était amené à savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.  
  
  
  
Le soir, tous les Slytherins étaient réunis dans leur salle commune et s'apprêtaient à écouter Draco.   
  
Il leur servit sa petite histoire, leur disant exactement ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait provoqué loyalement Harry et que celui-ci, au contraire, avait été particulièrement déloyal en s'attaquant traîtreusement à son père. Draco avait un peu peur que ses collègues notent que le fait d'avoir son père en back-up n'était pas non plus particulièrement dans les règles, mais ils n'y firent pas allusion. Ils ne firent pas une seule critique. Au contraire, ils se montrèrent complètement solidaires de cette personne qu'ils dénigraient deux jours auparavant, et cela simplement à cause de la haine qu'ils ressentaient pour Harry.  
  
Puis vint sur le tapis la question de la vengeance.  
  
Blaise, qui entendait faire oublier la querelle précédente, proposa son aide à Draco.  
  
" Si tu veux, je peux te débarrasser de Potter. Il n'est pas digne que tu t'en occupes dans les règles. Ce serait très difficile de le tuer de manière convenable, mais de manière plus ou moins crapuleuse, c'est plutôt facile. "  
  
" Non " dit Draco. " J'avais sous-estimé Potter, je m'en suis bien rendu compte hier. Il est adversaire à ma taille finalement. J'entends l'affronter d'une façon plus digne, quand le temps sera venu. "  
  
" Mais tu viens de dire qu'il s'est comporté d'une manière particulièrement déloyale ! " fit remarquer Blaise.  
  
" Raison de plus. Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à son niveau. De plus, je n'ai pas dit que je n'aurais pas agit de même si j'en avais eu l'occasion. "  
  
" Quand on pense qu'il y a seulement quelques jours, on se disait que Draco n'était pas un vrai Slytherin " dit Goyle à Crabbe, à voix basse. " Il a pourtant particulièrement mauvais esprit par moments. "  
  
Il fut donc accepté implicitement qu'on laisserait à Draco le soin de décider du bon moyen et du moment opportun pour se débarrasser d'Harry. A partir du moment où il se fut expliqué, les Slytherins laissèrent Draco relativement tranquille. Celui-ci n'était pas très loquace, et ses collègues mirent cela sur le compte du décès de son père et se montrèrent avec lui d'une discrétion respectueuse.  
  
Le quatrième jour qui suivit son aventure dans la forêt interdite, Draco reçut une lettre de sa mère. Cela le troubla énormément. Il ne savait pas exactement jusqu'à quel point sa mère avait été impliquée dans les affaires de son mari, mais ce dont il pouvait vraiment se rendre compte, c'était de la douleur vraie qui transparaissait dans sa lettre.   
  
Elle lui demandait de rentrer à la maison, près d'elle.   
  
Draco ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il décida de se réserver quelques jours pour y réfléchir.  
  
  
  
  
Le lendemain, c'était mercredi, le jour où Harry allait traditionnellement voir son pitpoulpe. Draco prévu d'y aller aussi. Il n'avait pas reparlé à Harry depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés à l'infirmerie, et l'idée de le revoir lui était plutôt plaisante. De plus, il lui avait promis de lui raconter comme les choses se passaient avec les Slytherins.  
  
Il se faufila donc au-dehors de son dortoir dès que ses camarades furent endormis. Il était assez tôt, mais néanmoins, quand il arriva vers la cabane d'Hagrid, il s'aperçut qu'Harry était déjà là. L'auvent était ouvert, et on entendait le bruit confus d'une conversation. Quand il fut plus près, il vit que chez Hagrid se trouvait non seulement Harry, mais aussi le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Mr Pennycuik Shomburgk. Il hésita à entrer. Il resta une seconde de trop à regarder par la fenêtre. Harry l'aperçu, sortit rapidement de la maison et marcha vers Draco avec un grand sourire. Draco était quelque peu gêné.  
  
" Ahhh ! Tu es venu ! Dis-moi comment ça s'est passé avec les autres ! "  
  
Draco entreprit de lui raconter, en omettant toutefois le fait qu'il avait raconté qu'Harry avait tué son père traîtreusement. Mais il lui spécifia bien qu'il avait obtenu des Slytherins de s'occuper personnellement de l'occire.   
  
" Bon, ça va, alors " dit Harry qui avait l'air de penser à autre chose.  
  
*C'est dingue tout de même* s'énerva Draco *je me sens terriblement coupable de raconter de telles horreurs sur lui, et lui, il ne paraît pas y attacher la moindre importance*  
  
" Viens voir les pitpoulpes " proposa Harry.  
  
" LES pitpoulpes ? "  
  
" Ben, oui, enfin, ici il n'y a que Kendrew et Laxanope, les autres sont dans un enclos plus loin. "  
  
" Laxanope ? Les autres ? Tu m'expliques ? " s'enquerra Draco, un peu perdu.  
  
" Laxanope, c'est celui qu'on a trouvé dans la forêt interdite. Les autres, et bien, ce sont tous les pitpoulpes qui sont tombés, rappelles-toi. Hagrid et Pennycuik ont été les récupérer. "  
  
" Ah. Et que comptent-ils en faire ? "  
  
" Aucune idée. Tu leur demanderas. "  
  
" Euh, tu sais " commença Draco " je ne crois pas qu'Hagrid m'aime beaucoup "  
  
" Mais c'est entièrement ta faute " remarqua Harry " tout de façon, après ce que tu as fait pour moi, je ne pense pas qu'il ait de rancunes contre toi. "  
  
Ils étaient rentrés dans l'auvent. Les deux pitpoulpes dormaient en boule dans la paille, l'un contre l'autre. Passé les premiers moments de méfiance réciproque, Kendrew et Laxanope s'étaient très bien entendus.  
  
" Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de les laisser ensemble " fit remarquer Harry. " On va bientôt se retrouver avec des centaines de petits poulpes. "  
  
" Mais non, ce sont deux mâles ", dit Draco  
  
" Comment sait tu cela ? Mr Shomburgk ne nous en a pas parlé dans son cours ! "  
  
" J'ai lu plein de livres sur les pitpoulpes, Harry ", dit Draco d'un ton ennuyé. " Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que j'ai eu une apparition qui m'a donné le parchemin en me disant 'va sauver Harry ?' "  
  
" Mais alors, pourquoi as tu fais tout cela ? "  
  
" En fait, quand je suis arrivé chez moi pour les vacances de Noël, mon père avait appris que tu m'avais sauvé de la plante. Il m'a dit que l'outrage serait lavé, puisque Voldemort projetait de se débarrasser de toi. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi, mais je n'étais pas d'accord. J'ai trouvé ca totalement injuste sur le moment. Puis j'ai un peu oublié. Plus tard, j'ai cherché à me renseigner sur les pitpoulpes, parce que ahem, ca je te le dirais plus tard. "  
  
" Hein ? "  
  
" Attends, je finis. J'ai été dans la bibliothèque de mon père, et j'ai pu m'apercevoir qu'il s'intéressait de près aux pitpoulpes. Petit à petit, j'ai eu la certitude que Voldemort les utiliserait contre toi. Entre temps, j'avais réussit a récupérer l'incantation avant que mon père mette la main dessus. Par contre, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a poussé à te l'envoyeret je pensais que mon rôle s'arrêterai là.. " finit-il.  
  
" Oh.. Alors.. ? comment t'es tu retrouvé dans la foret interdite ce soir la ? "  
  
" Et bien.. Commençons par le début. Je savais que tu avais un pitpoulpe " avoua Draco.  
  
" Hein ? "  
  
" Oui. C'est en grande partie ce qui m'a décidé a t'envoyer le parchemin, d'ailleurs. Je savais que tu pourrais directement t'en servir. Je le savais parce que je t'ai suivi une nuit. "  
  
" Quoi ? " Harry était de plus en plus étonné, et quelque peu irrité.  
  
" Oui. J'étais sorti pour.. euh, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, enfin, je t'ai entendu marcher, enfin, vous, tu étais avec Hermione et Ron, sous la cape. Je vous ai suivit jusqu'à chez Hagrid "  
  
" Bon. J'imagine que je n'ai rien à dire, vu les conséquences positives que cela a eu pour moi, mais Enfin, ca n'explique pas ce que tu faisais dans la foret interdite " demanda à nouveau Harry.  
  
" Ce soir là, je me suis rendu compte que l'incantation ne marchait pas sans le parchemin, donc je suis venu. "  
  
" Tu savais que c'était cette nuit que? " demanda Harry.  
  
" Non "  
  
" Alors, tu es venu me l'apporter ? Tu ne voulais plus rester anonyme ? "  
  
" Euh.. en fait, non, ca ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme cela. La vérité, c'est que j'ai été tous les soirs chez Hagrid cette semaine là. Mais ce soir la, j'ai été retenu par Filch et quand je suis arrivé, tu n'y étais plus. J'ai suivis les marques du pitpoulpe à travers la foret interdite. "  
  
" Tu es venu tous les soirs ? mais pourquoi ? " Harry ne comprenait plus rien.  
  
" Je savais qu'Hagrid n'était pas là. C'était complètement irresponsable de ta part d'aller là-bas. Je t'ai suivit pour que tu ne soit pas seul, et parce que quand j'entreprends quelque chose, je vais jusqu'au bout. "   
  
" Oh. Euh Tu as l'air très têtu en effet " Harry était un peu perdu. " Mais bon, il n'empêche que j'ai toujours du mal à réaliser que.. enfin "  
  
Harry se pencha vers les pitpoulpes et souleva le plus petit.  
  
" C'est Kendrew ? " demanda Draco, plutôt content de pouvoir changer de sujet.  
  
" Non, ce n'est pas Kendrew, c'est Laxanope " corrigea Harry.  
  
" La nuit, tous les poulpes sont gris " plaisanta Draco.  
  
Harry sourit, puis montra le pitpoulpe à Draco.  
  
" Regarde " dit-il, " voilà pourquoi je l'ai appelé Laxanope. "  
  
Harry lui montrait le pitpoulpe, et plus précisément les membranes entre les tentacules.  
  
" Elles sont un peu ondulées. On dirait des feuilles de salade " remarqua Draco.  
  
" Exactement ! " triompha Harry. " Laxanope, c'est une abréviation pour 'laxanopode', autrement dit, 'à pattes en feuilles de laitue'. "  
  
Draco le regardait d'un air atterré.  
  
" Il n'y avait définitivement que toi pour trouver un nom aussi inepte " remarqua-t-il.  
  
" Je dois avouer que oui " dit Harry. " J'ai regardé dans un dictionnaire de grec, le mot laxanopode n'existe pas. Par contre, le mot laxanopteros, 'à ailes en feuilles de laitue' à été employé par Lucien de Samasate, un sophiste qui vivait vers 160 après J.C. "  
  
Harry éclata de rire devant la mine consternée de Draco.  
  
" Bah, tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour " dit-il gentiment. " Viens, on va aller voir Hagrid et Shomburgk maintenant. "  
  
" Er Je ne crois pas que j'en aie vraiment envieLa prochaine fois peut-être " finit-il à voix basse, avant de partir sans dire un mot de plus.  
  
Harry ne le retint pas.  
  
  
  
  
Dès qu'il fut de retour dans son dortoir, Draco s'en voulut d'être parti aussi vite, et même d'avoir refusé de voir Hagrid.   
  
*J'ai fait une bêtise, là* se dit Draco. *Ca m'oblige presque à retourner là-bas la semaine prochaine, sinon Harry va croire que j'ai réellement peur d'Hagrid. La stupide peur des plantes suffit. Je suis en train de me ridiculiser. *  
  
--- La suite au prochain numéro ---

Note 1 : Aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, je vous certifie que le mot laxanopteros, 'à ailes en feuilles de laitue' à EFFECTIVEMENT été employé par Lucien de Samasate, sophiste du II siècle après J.C. [Source : Dictionnaire Grec-Français de Bailli. Ceux qui ont étudié le grec doivent se souvenir de ce pavé, qui, outre le fait d'être un dictionnaire très complet, et aussi extrêment pratique pour caler son lit si un pied en est cassé, ce qui nous éloigne de notre sujet]

Bonus : 

J'ai peint un pitpoulpe et un épipogon, mais comme les adresses web ne passent pas ici, je les ai mis dans ma bio. Avec, en bonus du bonus, des photos de mes xénopes, si ça intéresse quelqu'un.

Réponse aux reviews :

MAT : De pire en pire tes acrostiches :) Heh :) Mais on les aime bien quand même.

Anolis : Merci, mais que veux-tu dire par FIG? Sinon, ton nom est sympa, j'adore les lézards! :)

Saael' : Merci bien :) Pour les tortillas, t'as qu'a passer à Lyon, je t'en ferai, et ta mère n'en saura rien (a part si on lui communique les résultats de l'autops... oops, j'ai rien dit! C'est super bon les tortilla chocolat-cannelle!)

  



	6. Les algues indigo gonflantes

------- Je suis en train de traduire 'Le pitpoulpe' en anglais et je recherche quelqu'un pour bêtatester.  


Titre : Quand fleurit l'épipogon. Suite de 'Le pitpoulpe de Mr Pennycuik Shomburgk'.  
  
Auteur : Stupid Axolotl, la salamandre décolorée bloquée en stade juvénile. Bêtatesté par le Nico aux mille tentacules.  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours rien en ce qui concerne Harry Potter. Par contre, j'ai six adorables petits Xénopes (Merci Shinia Marina) qui répondent (enfin, façon de parler...) aux noms débiles de Glox, Pennycuik, Charpennes, Castalie, Laxanope et Watterson.  
  
Avertissement : Beaucoup de biologie, un peu de slash (Un peu En langage manga on dirait shonen aiEuh, léger shonen ai même. Alors dois-je proposer le terme de 'slashen ai' ? heh)  
  
PG -13 par scrupuleux acquis de conscience. Mais bon, ne lisez pas si vous êtes allergiques aux gays ou à la biologie, heh. (Perso, je suis seulement allergique à ma prof de dynamique des populationsQuoique j'ai trouvé de quoi m'occuper pendant ce cours, je traduit FAKE de l'allemand au français, rhhaaa, une ignoble traduction de traduction, lol! J'espère que la prof ne se demandera jamais pourquoi j'ai besoin d'un dictionnaire d'allemand pour son cours.)  
  
J'utilise les noms anglais pour les personnages, mais pas forcément pour les objets et lieux.   
  
POV de Draco + narration  
  
Paroles entre guillemets, pensées entre étoiles.  
  
  
Résumé : Suite du pitpoulpe de Mr Pennycuik Shomburgk. Après la pluie de pitpoulpes, Harry et Draco doivent retourner à Hogwart, alors qu'une tempête de neige s'abat sur la forêt interdite. Léger slash.  
  
  
1) Une tempête de neige  
2) Quand fleurit l'épipogon  
3) A l'infirmerie  
4) Intermède forestier  
5) La nuit, tous les poulpes sont gris  
6) Les algues indigo gonflantes  
7) Combat de Plantimagi  
  


Note : MAT m'a fait remarqué que j'écris parfois 'épipoGNON' a la place de 'épipoGON'. Désolée... La bonne orthographe est épipogon.

  
Chapitre 6 : Les algues indigos gonflantes

Chapitre dédié à M.A.T (La chasse à l'acrostiche est déclaré ouverte! *applaudissements* J'espère aussi que tu aimeras comment j'ai inséré ton pallindrome favori ^-^)

  
  
  
Le lendemain, il y avait justement un cours de botanique. Depuis la fameuse leçon avec le botryche, la méfiance de Draco envers ces cours-ci avait encore augmenté. Il y allait en rechignant, et uniquement pour ne pas donner d'arguments qui justifieraient la rumeur qui courait sur sa phytophobie. Sinon, il aurait trouvé moyen de rater la plupart des cours.  
  
Ce jour-là, il fut plutôt content en voyant le sujet d'étude : les algues. Il y en avait différentes sortes, qui flottaient nonchalamment dans des bassines en cuivre posées sur la grande table.  
  
*Des algues ! Très bien ! Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec les plantes aquatiques.*  
  
Il était donc plutôt serein et sourit même aux bêtises de Crabbe qui avait sorti une longue laminaire° d'une cuvette et essayait d'en frapper Goyle.  
  
" Un peu de calme ! " demanda Mrs Sprout.  
  
Le cours commença. Le professeur commença à leur rappeler les différentes catégories d'algues, à savoir les algues vertes à pustules, " sans aucun intérêt magique, mais faisant une bonne salade, une fois les pustules crevées ", les algues vertes explosives " rares et dangereuses, nous ne les étudierons pas dans ce cours ", les algues indigo gonflantes " dont l'expansion peut être de plus de 800%, c'est pourquoi je ne vous ai apporté que des individus juvéniles et de ce fait, de taille réduite ", les algues brunes en lacets " très utiles dans des domaines variés de la magie, ce sont surtout d'elles que je vous parlerai. " et encore bien d'autres sortes d'algues.  
  
Quand elle eut finit de détailler les genres et les espèces, Mrs Sprout conseilla à ses étudiants d'aller regarder de plus près chaque algue et de noter ses caractéristiques morphologiques. Les élèves se dispersèrent tout autour de la table, chacun se penchant sur une cuvette.   
  
Dans la première bassine que Draco observa flottait une minuscule algue indigo gonflante. Elle ressemblait vaguement à une plume, avec de très fines ramifications reliées à une pseudo-nervure° très étroite, presque transparente, alors que le reste de l'algue était d'un indigo assez prononcé.  
  
*Ah, voilà une plante qui n'est pas ignoble* se dit Draco, à qui la minuscule plume plaisait beaucoup. Il tend la main pour la saisir. A peine avait-il mis la main dans l'eau qu'il fut à moitié assommé par un objet contondant tout d'abord non identifié. Mais dès qu'il eut repris quelque peu ses esprits, il se rendit compte que c'était la pseudo-nervure de l'algue.  
  
" Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas possible ! " répétait Mrs Sprout, " elle a bien grossi de au moins 7000% ! Comment as-tu fait ?"  
  
Elle était toute excitée, comme si rien au monde n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que voir une algue indigo atteindre de gigantesques proportions d'enflure.  
  
*Comment ai-je fait ? Je viens de me faire agresser par un autre de ses stupides végétaux et elle croit que je l'ai fait exprès ?* s'indigna Draco.  
  
Mais Mrs Sprout avait dit cela sans réfléchir, et elle ne réitéra pas sa question. Elle se contenta de dire aux élèves de se tenir à distance des algues indigo, et d'aller plutôt étudier les autres algues, qui ne posaient pas ce genre de problème. Mais durant le reste du cours, plusieurs étudiants mirent par erreur les mains dans les bassines des algues indigos et Draco vit avec étonnement et également un peu d'énervement qu'il ne se passait pas grand-chose, les algues se contentant de doubler voire de tripler de volume, sans même sortir de la cuvette.  
  
Draco, lui, se garda bien d'approcher ces bassines à nouveau, mais il aurait aussi préféré se tenir à l'écart des autres. Finalement, il se décida à regarder de minuscules algues brunes filamenteuses, qui lui semblaient aussi inoffensives qu'informes. Las, dès que les doigts de sa main droite furent dans l'eau, les algues s'y entourèrent et serrèrent tellement fort que Draco échappa un cri. Il parvint à arracher les tiges avec sa main gauche, mais elles étaient déjà bien entrées dans la chair et cela saignait beaucoup.  
  
Mrs Sprout paniqua un peu, puis, quand elle vit que c'était superficiel, elle se posa des questions d'un autre ordre.  
  
" C'est quand même très étrange. C'est toujours toi qui te fait attaquer, et cela même par les plantes les plus inoffensives. "  
  
" C'est ce que j'ai remarqué, merci " dit Draco avec humeur.  
  
Mrs Sprout n'insista pas. Elle demanda simplement à un autre élève de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco n'y resta pas longtemps. Mrs Pomfrey examina ses blessures, y mit un peu de baume d'euphorbe verruqueuse° et lui fit un pansement.  
  
Pendant tout le reste de la journée, et les trois jours qui suivirent, il fut handicapé par cette main blessée qui l'empêchait d'écrire ou de tenir quoique ce soit dans sa main. Le jour qui suivit cet accident, alors qu'il était sorti de cours et était seul dans un couloir, Harry vint à lui.  
  
" Draco ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé à la main? " lui demanda Harry   
  
" Attaque de deux plantes l'une après l'autre, hier " annonça lugubrement Draco, " l'une m'a à moitié assommé, l'autre m'a blessé aux doigts. "   
  
" On dirait que tu attires les plantes irritées " remarqua Harry. " Ou alors, c'est toi qui les énerve. "  
  
" J'ai bien l'impression ! Mais pourquoi ? Je ne leur veux pas de mal. Je ne les aime pas, mais c'est justement parce qu'elles m'agressent. Aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir, j'ai toujours eu des problèmes avec les plantes. "  
  
" C'est curieux " dit Harry, pensif.  
  
Des pas légers se firent entendre au fond du couloir.

Draco et Harry se reculèrent contre le mur. Ce n'était qu'un chat, d'aspect inhabituel, qui, après avoir détecté les deux garçons, fit demi-tour et reparti rapidement.

"Quel est ce chat?" demanda Harry. "Ce n'est certainement pas celui de Filch!"

"Non. J'ai déjà vu celui-ci quelques fois, mais il se montre rarement. Il appartenait à un ancien professeur, Mr Erin Schrödinger°, qui enseignait une matière abandonnée depuis, la magie quantique. Quand il est parti, il a laissé son chat."

"Il a une drôle d'allure, ce chat..." dit Harry pensivement.

'Très. On dit qu'il est à la fois vivant et mort" précisa Draco.

"Etonnant" dit Harry. " Bon, j'y vais maintenant. A mercredi"  
  
Il s'éloigna rapidement.  
*A mercredi ? Oui, j'irai sans doute* se dit Draco.  
  
  
  
  
Il y alla, et quand il arriva, Harry n'était pas encore là. Draco ne resta pas à proximité de la maison d'Hagrid, mais alla attendre Harry un peu plus loin. Il prit soin de rester au milieu du chemin, pour être sûr de ne pas frôler un buisson. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit du bruit derrière lui.  
  
Harry arrivait avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.  
  
" Regarde Draco, j'ai trouvé un truc qui va t'intéresser ! "  
  
Harry montrait un livre.  
  
" Ah non ! Pas encore des horribles histoires de plantes " protesta Draco.  
  
" Hehe " rit Harry, " on dirait que tu commences à me connaître. Là-dedans, ils parlent de heh, tu vas adorer ! 'Parallèlement aux Animagi, il existe de rares Plantimagi' "  
  
" Haaaa ! " l'interrompit Draco, " quelle horreur ! "  
  
" Tu te rends compte " se moqua gentiment Harry, " c'est possible que tu croises chaque jour un ou des humains-plantes. "  
  
" Horrible ! Et comment peut-on savoir si quelqu'un est un Plantimagus ? "  
  
" On ne peut pas ! Et attends ! Le pire, c'est que l'on ne devient pas un Plantimagus, contrairement aux Animagi. On naît ainsi. "  
" Je crois que je vais devoir me faire ermite " dit Draco sombrement.  
  
" C'est la seule solution qui te reste " plaisanta Harry. " Je te vois, parlant avec quelqu'un, et te demandant si cet interlocuteur est un Plantimagus. Mais tu sais, il ne s'agit pas forcément de plantes dangereuses. Ca peut être un beau rosier."  
  
" Les rosiers sont dangereux ! Leurs épines sont couvertes de bactéries du sol pathogènes ! Ma crainte principale, c'est d'être tué par une plante, d'accord, mais je préférerais aussi échapper au tétanos et au charbon, si possible ! "  
  
" Tu es toujours aussi positif, toi Bon, et bien, ça peut être aussi, je ne sais pas, un colchique par exemple "  
  
" C'est vénéneux ! "  
  
" Tu n'as pas besoin d'y goûter non plus " plaisanta Harry.  
  
" Mais imagine ! Je ne vais plus oser embrasser personne de peur de m'empoisonner ! "  
  
L'idée amusa Harry. Il sourit largement.  
  
" Tu abuses quand même ", dit Draco. " Tu aimes me faire peur, hein ? "  
  
Il prit le livre et essaya de lire, mais il faisait trop sombre.  
  
" Allons chez Hagrid " proposa Harry.  
  
Cette fois, Draco accepta. Comme Harry l'avait prévu, Hagrid fit bon accueil à Draco, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'endormir un peu la méfiance que celui-ci avait pour le gardien.  
  
Alors qu'Harry et Hagrid parlaient ensemble, Draco se remit à lire l'article sur les Plantimagi. Il appris ainsi des choses terrifiantes, comme par exemple, que le fait qu'une personne pouvait être un Plantimagus sans le savoir. Parfois, on mourait sans même l'avoir su. Les circonstances dans lesquelles on se rendait compte de son plantimagisme étaient très diverses.  
  
*Au moins, si une chose peut me consoler* se dit Draco, *c'est que je ne peux pas être un Plantimagus, vu comment les plantes m'accueillent. J'en viens presque à déplorer de n'en être pas un. Ainsi, les plantes me seraient amicales et ne m'attaqueraient pas.*  
  
Il rendit le livre à Harry.  
  
" Alors, prêt à faire des cauchemars ? " demanda celui-ci avec un peu de sarcasme.  
  
Hagrid sourit, mais Draco se renfrogna.  
  
" Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'aucun de mes compagnons de dortoirs n'est un Plantimagus qui a décidé de m'assassiner cette nuit. "  
  
" C'est quand même peu probable " répliqua Harry. " Ils auraient des raisons de t'en vouloir, mais ils ne le savent pas. "  
  
" En parlant de cela, qu'a tu dis autres Slytherins ? " demanda Hagrid à Draco.  
  
Draco répéta la façon dont il s'était arrangé, quelque peu gêné, mais Harry lui vint en aide en expliquant à Hagrid qu'il en avait lui-même eut l'idée, après avoir lu le message de Goyle qui démontrait que les Slytherins avait déjà leur propre interprétation des choses. 

Draco expliqua aussi à Hagrid comment les Slytherins lui avaient laissé le soin de se débarrasser d'Harry.  
  
" Bon. Vous êtes tranquilles tous les deux pour un certain temps. Je n'ose pas m'imaginer ce que tu veux dire par 'se débarrasser' d'Harry, mais si c'est sérieux, il faudrait sévir. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut pas renvoyer tous les Slytherins. Et puis, j'imagine qu'ils disaient cela sous le coup de la colère et qu'ils ne le feraient pas réellement. "  
  
" Ils croient qu'Harry a tué mon père de façon déloyale " nota Draco, " de telles pensées, si elles sont excessives, sont néanmoins presque justifiées. "  
  
" Il n'est jamais justifié de se de se débarrasser de quelqu'un, Draco. Si on avait des raisons d'émettre des doutes sur ce qu'a fait Harry, il faudrait le juger, pas le liquider " remarqua Hagrid.  
  
" Je doute que la majorité des Slytherins pensent cela " soupira Harry.  
  
Draco n'ajouta rien. Il était en train de se rendre compte à quel point son appréciation des Slytherins avait changé. Avant, il les trouvait légèrement stupides, mais débrouillards, malins et, au final, plutôt sympathiques. A présent, il les avait en aversion et se demandait comment il avait pu vivre avec eux si longtemps. Cela avait commencé quand Blaise l'avait attaqué, et s'était empiré depuis qu'ils étaient redevenus aimables, à la faveur de l'énorme mensonge que Draco leur avait servit.   
  
Plus tard, il sortit de chez Hagrid avec Harry, et celui-ci lui dit au revoir, en lui donnant rendez-vous la semaine prochaine. A ce moment, Draco pressentit qu'il allait en effet revenir le prochain mercredi, et les suivants, même s'il n'avait rien de spécial à communiquer à Harry. Mais ce jour-là, il avait justement encore quelque chose à lui dire. Il rattrapa Harry qui avait déjà bifurqué vers le dortoir des Gryffindors.  
  
" Harry ? "  
  
" Oui ? "  
  
" Je voulais encore te parler de quelque chose. J'ai oublié tout à l'heure. "  
  
" Bien. De quoi s'agit-il ? " demanda Harry.  
  
" Récemment, ma mère m'a écrit. Elle me demande de revenir à la maison. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Elle a l'air vraiment affligée, et même si j'ignore à quel point elle a été impliquée dans tout cela, je m'inquiète pour elle. "  
  
"Uh-uh " fit Harry. " Et toi, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Tu as envie de retourner chez toi, j'imagine ? Avec les Slytherins, Hogwarts ne doit pas être facile à vivre "  
  
" Cela ne suffit pas à me donner envie de m'en aller. Je ne veux pas partir, c'est bien cela le problème. Mais j'hésite à le dire à ma mère. Je lui ai dit que j'y réfléchirais, qu'il me faudrait un peu de temps pour me rendre compte si cela risquait de compromettre mes études. Mais la vérité est que c'est bien le dernier de mes soucis. "  
  
" Et bien Cela m'embête un peu de te conseiller cela, mais Tu n'en es pas à un mensonge près, non ? "  
  
" Les mensonges, c'est facile avec les Slytherins. Mais mentir à sa propre mère, c'est plus délicat " pointa Draco.  
  
" Evidement. Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails. Dis lui juste que tu préfère rester à Hogwarts parce que tu t'y sens bien. Ce qui, incompréhensivement, doit être vrai, puisque tu tiens à y rester. "  
  
" Je vais lui dire quelque chose de ce genre " dit Draco, " maisça te semble tellement étonnant, que je veuille rester ici ? "  
  
" Assez étonnant tout de même. Les Slytherins "  
  
" Réellement Ces temps-ci, ils me laissent tranquille. "  
  
" D'ici quelque temps, ils te presseront à agir. "  
  
" Ils m'ont promis de me laisser faire. Même s'ils m'y poussent, je garderai la direction des événements. " rappela Draco.  
  
" N'y crois pas trop. Ils agiront à leur guise " prévint Harry.  
  
" Ils agiront à leur guise " répéta Draco. " C'est ce que tu penses, et tu m'as laissé leur raconter tout ça ? "  
  
" Et bien, tu voyais autre chose à leur dire ? " dit Harry très calmement.  
  
" Rien ! Mais pourquoi as-tu accepté de prendre ce risque ? Tu pouvais très bien ne pas t'en occuper. "  
  
" Je voulais t'aider, Draco " expliqua Harry.  
  
" Ca, j'ai bien compris. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi. "  
  
" Mais parce que je t'aime bien " répondit Harry sincèrement.  
  
" Oh Mais au moment où tu as décidé cela, je n'avais rien fait pour mériter ton amitié ! "  
  
" Si je n'avais pas peur de passer pour un illuminé plus ou moins voyant, je dirais que j'ai réalisé avant toi que tu m'appréciais. Rappelle-toi comment je t'ai fait rager à ce sujet quand on était à l'infirmerie. "  
  
" C'est vrai " admit Draco, " tu avais raison. "  
  
" Ca veut dire que tu avoues enfin que tu m'aimes bien ? " taquina Harry.  
  
" Je t'aime bien " déclara solennellement Draco, ce qui amusa beaucoup Harry.   
  
" Ahhh ! Enfin ! Je peux avoir un hug alors ? "   
  
Harry plaisantait, mais Draco ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il tendit maladroitement ses bras vers son compagnon étonné, mais n'osa pas s'approcher. Harry s'avança et prit son ami dans ses bras. Draco se figea, très mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas que la situation lui déplût, au contraire. Mais il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Cela avait l'air tellement normal pour Harry, et tellement étrange pour lui. Mais au bout d'un moment, alors qu'Harry ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, il décida d'arrêter de se poser des questions pour pouvoir apprécier cette agréable étreinte. Seulement, juste après, Harry lâcha Draco et recula de quelques pas.  
  
" Harry ? " appela Draco, un peu inquiet.  
  
" Quelqu'un vient par ici " chuchota celui-ci, et, sans laisser à Draco le temps de lui répondre, il déploya sa cape, s'en recouvrit et, tirant Draco par le bras, le fit passer sous le tissu magique et le tint contre lui. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que les pas s'éloignent, puis Draco s'extirpa à regret hors de la cape.  
  
" Tu viendras la semaine prochaine ? " demanda Harry.  
  
" Oui. Bien sûr " affirma Draco.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pendant plus de deux mois, Draco alla donc tous les mercredis voir Harry - et par la même occasion, les deux pitpoulpes. Le reste du temps, il essayait de contenter les Slytherins avec des discours auxquels il ne croyait pas. Il les évitait le plus possible, d'autant plus que depuis qu'il était devenu ami avec Harry, il ne ressentait plus du tout le besoin de communiquer avec ses collègues de maison.  
  
Avec Harry, tout allait bien, même si Draco avait tendance à trouver anormale l'impatience qu'il avait toute la semaine à l'idée de le revoir. Ce qui l'énervait surtout, c'est de le croiser si souvent pendant la journée sans pouvoir lui parler ou même lui faire un signe. Il avait bien essayé, mais Harry ne s'y était pas prêté. Il se contentait donc des mercredis soirs, qu'ils passaient à discuter dans l'auvent ou chez Hagrid quand il faisait trop froid. Draco se vit même commencer à apprécier celui-ci. Un jour, il lui demanda pourquoi il était revenu, le jour où Harry et lui-même étaient dans la forêt. Hagrid lui expliqua qu'il était parti se renseigner sur une potentielle utilisation des pitpoulpes, et qu'il était rentré à ce moment-là tout à fait par coïncidence. Mais ce qui était important pour Draco, c'est de se rendre compte qu'Hagrid avait fait les mêmes recherches que lui, au même moment et aux mêmes fins.  
  
Draco comptait donc continuer sa double vie jusqu'à la fin de l'année.  


  
Mais un mercredi, alors qu'il sortait d'Hogwarts en catimini, Draco fut repéré par Filch. Il fut ramené dans sa maison manu militari, mais au dernier moment, Filch changea d'avis.  
  
" Puisque tu a l'air d'aimer te promener la nuit dans les couloirs, tu vas chercher le tubercule d'oxifrage° que j'ai perdu ce matin. "  
  
*Un tubercule d'oxifrage ? Mais c'est minuscule et à moitié transparent ! Je vais y passer la nuit !* pensa Draco, irrité.  
  
" Et bien, tu ne me remercie pas ? Tu vas pouvoir passer toute ta nuit à arpenter autant de couloirs que tu voudras " dit Filch avec un sourire mauvais.  
  
Draco soupira et se mit immédiatement au travail.  
  
Pendant un certain temps, Filch suivit Draco de prêt, pour éviter qu'il ne s'éclipse. Puis, quand il vit qu'il ne semblait pas essayer de s'enfuir, il le laissa tranquille, tout en surveillant de temps à autres.  
  
Draco avait sorti sa pierre phosphorescente et s'en servait pour regarder le long des murs. Il enrageait.  
  
*Peut-il y avoir quelque chose de pire que de chercher un objet minuscule dans des couloirs sombres avec Filch sur le dos ? Et puis Harry va m'attendre. Je lui ai bien dit la semaine dernière que je viendrais. J'espère qu'il ne va pas s'inquiéter.*   
  
Il continua ses recherches. Il arrivait au bout du couloir. A gauche et à droite s'étendaient d'autres corridors. Il hésita quant à la direction à prendre, puis choisi d'aller à gauche. Il recommença à chercher le bulbe.  
  
" Draco ? " chuchota une voix.  
  
Draco se retourna. Il n'y avait personne.  
  
" Harry ? "  
  
" C'est moi. Tu as perdu quelque chose ? "  
  
" Non, c'est Je suis tombé sur Filch, il me fait chercher un tubercule d'oxifrage. "  
  
" Un tubercule d'oxifrage ? Tu vas y passer la nuit. Viens plutôt avec moi. " dit Harry en repliant sa cape sur Draco.  
  
" J'aimerai bien " lui dit Draco, " mais je ne peux pas. Cape ou pas cape, ça revient au même. Filch va bien voir que je ne suis plus là. "  
  
" C'est vrai " admit Harry. " A la semaine prochaine alors. Bon courage pour le tubercule. "  
  
La tête d'Harry disparu sous sa cape.  
  
Draco l'écouta s'éloigner et se remit à chercher. Dans ce couloir, il y avait beaucoup de meubles, sous lesquels le tubercule aurait pu rouler. Draco s'agenouilla devant le premier pour regarder dessous.  
  
" Ah, tu es là ! "  
  
Filch venait d'arriver.  
  
" Je croyais que tu t'étais enfui. C'est bien, continue à chercher. "  
  
Draco une irrésistible envie de lui envoyer sa pierre phosphorescente à la figure, mais il se retint. Il continua à sonder le dessous des meubles. Bien lui en prit, car sous une sorte de bahut, il trouva une petite bille d'un blanc laiteux.  
  
" Je l'ai " annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre.  
  
Il donna le tubercule à Flich.  
  
" Merci. Maintenant, dépêches-toi de retourner dans ton dortoir. "  
  
Draco partit dans la bonne direction, mais il n'avait aucune intention de retourner au dortoir. Comme il était encore temps, il alla chez Hagrid. *Ce n'est quand même pas très malin* se dit-il. * Je sors de détention pour non-respect du règlement, et la première chose que je fais en sortant et l'enfreindre à nouveau.* Mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire, et pour rien au monde il aurait changé d'avis.  
  
Quand il sortit, il se rendit compte avec étonnement que le froid était beaucoup moins mordant que les semaines précédentes, quand il était sortit à la même heure.   
  
*Le printemps arrive, j'en ai bien peur. Et avec le printemps, toutes ces affreuses plantes.* Il avançait, les pieds dans le gazon, et il lui semblait même que celui-ci était plus alerte, plus énergique que d'habitude.   
  
Il était arrivé près de la maison d'Hagrid. La fameuse lanterne éclairait devant l'auvent de Kendrew. Des voix en sortaient. Pourtant, Draco avait, par la fenêtre, aperçu Hagrid dans sa maison.  
  
*Oh non *, soupira Draco, déçu, en se cachant le long de la maison. *Harry a dû aller chercher Ron et Hermione quand il a su que je ne pouvais pas venir. Je vais devoir m'en aller avant qu'ils me repèrent.*  
  
Harry ne lui avait jamais spécifié qu'il ne voulait pas le voir quand il était avec ses amis, mais Draco savait qu'Harry ne leur avait pas raconté ce qui s'était réellement passé dans la forêt interdite, et de ce fait, son arrivée chez Hagrid aurait été incongrue et aurait obligé Harry à des explications gênantes. Il s'apprêtait donc à partir quand Harry sortit de l'auvent. Instinctivement, Draco se plaqua plus contre le bois de la maison, puis il osa avancer un peu la tête. Harry se tenait debout devant l'auvent, juste sous la lanterne. Il s'étirait, les bras pliés derrière la tête, légèrement cambré en arrière, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. La lumière très jaune faisait scintiller les montures rondes de ses lunettes et mettait des reflets d'or dans ses cheveux.  
  
*Harry*  
  
Maintenant que celui-ci était devant lui, Draco avait très envie d'aller le voir. *Non, non, je dois m'en aller* se reprit-il. Mais juste à ce moment là, Harry l'aperçut.  
  
" Draco ? " dit-il tout bas.  
  
Celui-ci sortit précautionneusement de sa cachette et avança vers Harry, qui marchait dans sa direction.  
  
" Tu n'es plus en détention ? " demanda Harry à voix basse. Draco secoua la tête. Dès qu'il fut assez près de lui, Harry le hugua.  
  
" Hé ! Harry, attention, tes amis.. " essaya Draco. Mais il était un peu tard. Ron et Hermione étaient sur le pas de la porte et regardaient Harry et Draco avec un air ébahi.  
  
" Euh Draco est venu voir Kendrew " murmura Harry comme si cette phrase expliquait tout. Il attrapa Draco par le bras et l'entraîna dans l'auvent, obligeant ses deux amis toujours pétrifiés d'étonnement à s'écarter pour leur laisser passage. Puis, retrouvant un peu leurs facultés, ils s'éclipsèrent sans avoir dit un mot.  
  
" Harry ? " s'enquerra Draco. " ils sont partis. Ils vont te détester, n'est-ce pas ? "  
  
" Non, pas pour cela. Ils ne sont pas comme toi " dit Harry avec malice. " Ils doivent être là, demandant des explications à Hagrid " ajouta-t-il, en posant la main sur le mur qui séparait l'auvent de la maison. Puis Draco aperçu Kendrew qui venait de se réveiller et rampait paresseusement dans sa direction. Il se pencha un peu, tendit un bras dans sa direction et Kendrew lui sauta sur les épaules. Un minuscule pitpoulpe sortit du tas de foin.  
  
"D'où vient ce pitpoulpe ? " demanda Draco.  
  
" Il était dans l'enclôt avec les autres, mais il est si petit qu'il se fait sans cesse piétiner, alors Hagrid l'a ramené là. Je l'ai appelé Esope. Il est très calme. Kendrew et Laxanope sortent de l'auvent dès que possible, mais Esope reste ici et se repose. "  
  
Harry et Draco regardaient le petit pitpoulpe, en silence.  
  
" Tu sais, Harry " commença Draco d'une voix mal assurée. " J'aime bien Kendrew et Laxanopeet aussi le petit Esope " Il s'arrêta et gratta Kendrew sous la tête. " Mais ce n'est pas pour les voir que je viens. C'est pour te voir toi. " Draco regardait Harry, ses yeux grands ouverts et interrogateurs. Harry l'observa longtemps avec une expression indéchiffrable, puis sourit largement.  
  
" Je m'en doute bien ! Moi aussi je viens pour te voir. Mais je ne pouvais pas dire cela à Ron et Hermione Pas que le fait de leur dire que tu venais voir Kendrew arrange bien les choses " admit-il après réflexion.  
  
" C'est même pire " avança Draco. " Kendrew est la cause de la mort de mon père, et ça, ils le savent. Tout cela ne doit avoir aucun sens pour eux. " Il était devenu sombre. *Je ne regrette pas mon choix, mais tout de même, je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que j'ai fait cela.*  
  
Harry avait compris ce qui le préoccupait.  
  
" Je suis désolé Draco, vraiment, je ne voulais pas qu'une telle chose arrive. " En disant cela, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco, celle qui n'était pas occupée par le poulpe.  
  
" Tu n'y es pour rien " déclara Draco en relevant la tête. " N'y pensons plus. "  
  
" Allons plutôt voir ce qu'Hagrid a raconté à Ron et Hermione " ajouta Harry.  
  
" Euh.. Tu es sûr que je peux venir avec toi ? "  
  
" Si Hagrid leur a tout raconté, il n'y aura aucun problème. Sinon, et bien, c'est moi qui leur expliquerai " conclut Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
En effet, quand ils entrèrent, Draco put voir que les amis d'Harry le regardaient d'une toute autre façon.   
  
" Allons, voici notre fauteur de trouble ! " s'exclama Hagrid en le voyant. Draco sourit. Il se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise. Ron et Hermione ne savaient visiblement pas comment réagir. Finalement, ils remercièrent très brièvement Draco pour l'aide apportée à Harry, puis tous cinq parlèrent de ce qui s'était passé cette fameuse nuit. Ron fut particulièrement choqué quand il se rendit compte que tout cela impliquait que Draco avait été le mystérieux expéditeur de la lettre dont Harry et lui avait tant parlé. Il se retint de demander à Draco pourquoi il avait fait cela, ce qui tombait bien, parce que Draco aurait été bien incapable de s'expliquer. Par contre, Ron avait quelque chose d'autre qui le tracassait.  
  
" Mais, Harry, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit tout cela ? et au sujet de Malfoy ? "  
  
Harry tiqua quand il entendit Ron appeler Draco par son nom, devant lui. Cela lui sembla agressif, même s'il n'y avait pas de méchanceté dans le ton.  
  
" En fait " commença Harry " ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas vous en parler, c'est que je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. Je suis moi-même encore étonné "  
  
Draco nota qu'il ne lui avait encore donné aucune explication, même s'il ne voyait pas grand-chose à expliquer, n'ayant lui-même rien compris à son attitude.  
  
Mais Harry continuait.   
  
" Je ne savais pas non plus exactement quoi vous dire, juste vous expliquer ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, ou alors vous dire également que Draco et moi étions réellement devenus amis. "  
  
Cette phrase laissa trois personnes muettes d'étonnement. Harry rougit un peu sous le regard hébété de ses deux amis Gryffindors, et, heureusement, il ne vit pas celui de Draco, ni le sourire d'Hagrid qui profita de cet instant pour s'éclipser discrètement.   
  
*Amis ?* se demanda Draco. *Bien sûr, nous sommes amis. Je viens même de lui avouer que je viens ici pour le voir. Mais cela fait vraiment bizarre de l'entendre le dire.*  
  
" Et bien C'est très bien " dit enfin Hermione d'une voix peu assurée. Il était difficile de savoir si ce ton était encore du à l'étonnement, ou si elle restait dubitative.   
  
Ils devisèrent encore un moment, puis, comme il se faisait tard, ils parlèrent de retourner à l'école.  
  
Alors qu'ils sortaient de la maison d'Hagrid, Harry s'adressa à ses amis.  
  
" Heu.. Ron Hermione J'ai deux, trois trucs à dire à Draco " Ils comprirent, et partirent en les laissant sur le seuil de la maison. Harry et Draco y restèrent le temps de laisser les deux Gryffindors s'éloigner, puis se mirent en route en silence. Puis Harry prit la parole.  
  
" Ca ne s'est pas trop mal passé, n'est-ce pas ?   
  
" Très bien " répondit Draco. " Ils se sont même conduits remarquablement bien avec moi. "   
  
Il pensa à autre chose.  
  
" Du coup, je les reverrai sans doute ici la semaine prochaine, non ? "  
  
Harry réfléchit un peu. " Non. Je ne crois pas. Je leur dirais de ne pas venir. "  
  
" Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que l'on s'affronte ? " demanda Draco.  
  
" Non, pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas cela Mais quand ils sont là, ce n'est pas pareil. Je veux juste te voir toi. "  
  
Draco était tout étonné.   
  
" Merci ! Mais tes amis risquent de ne pas apprécier. D'avoir l'impression que tu les délaisses. "  
  
" Mais non, je les vois toute la journée ! Et non, bien sûr, je ne vais pas les abandonner. Ce sont mes amis, je les aime beaucoup, tu ne changes rien à cela. Avec toi, c'est différent. "  
  
" Différent ? " demanda Draco.  
  
" Heu.. Oui Je ne sais pas comment expliquer. Là, par exemple, à penser que je ne te verrai pas pendant une semaine, je " Harry se tut brusquement.  
  
Draco l'avait prit dans ses bras et le serrait un peu trop fort contre lui. Harry referma ses bras autour de lui.  
  
" Je sais " murmura Draco. " Je pareil ! " finit-il, abandonnant l'idée de faire une phrase complète.  
  
Puis ils se séparèrent sans mot dire et se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.  
  
  
  
Note 1 : 'Hug' en français, ça doit nous donner quelque chose comme 'étreinte'. 'Fin, un hug quoi ! :)  
  
Note 2 : Si un(e) microbiologiste lit ma fic, j'aimerai savoir si Clostridium tetanii et Bacillus anthracis sont vraiment des bactéries du sol, en gros, si on pouvait me donner une définition précise de ce qu'est une bactérie du sol 'vraie'  
  
Note 3 : J'ai utilisé Animagi et Plantimagi comme pluriels d'Animagus et Plantimagus, mais je n'ai aucune idée si ce sont les bons. Je n'ai pas bonne mémoire et mes livres d'HP sont restés chez mes parents :)  


**** Lexique:****

Laminaire : Une longue algue brune (genre Laminaria)

Pseudo-nervure : La nervure des algues, qui n'a rien à voir avec les nervures des plantes supérieures. Le nom correct est 'condensation d'axes de cladomes', mais pseudo-nervure, c'est mieux, non? :)

Euphorbe verruqueuse : Euphorbia flavicoma DC. subsp. verrucosa. Plante de pelouses montagnardes. Je vous déconseille fortement d'en mettre sur une blessure, c'est très caustique et vésicant !!!

Oxifrage: Jolie plante à fleurs jaunes des tourbières et milieux humides, dont j'ai malencontreusement oublié le nom latin, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez :)

Le chat de Schrödinger : La mascotte de la mécanique quantique :) Je vais essayé d'expliquer simplement. En mécanique quantique, un éléctron est à plusieurs endroits 'à la fois', donc l'atome qui le contient est dans plusieurs états au même moment. Imaginons une boite contenant un chat et un flacon de gaz poison, et un atome. Si l'atome est dans l'état 1, rien ne se passe. S'il est dans l'état 2, la fiole se casse et le gaz tue le chat. Mais on a dit que l'atome était dans les DEUX états A LA FOIS! Donc, théoriquement, le chat est vivant ET mort. (Bon, c'est très simplifié donc pas tout à fait exact, si ça vous intéresse, demandez des précisions à un physicien :)

Réponses aux reviews:

MAT : Arrêtes, j'ai les tentacules qui enflent! Mais ça fait plaisir comme compliment :) Ouaip, je connais le Gaffiot, mais personnellement, je n'ai jamais fait de latin, dans mon lycée, c'était latin OU grec, on ne pouvait pas faire les deux :(

Cora : Toujours aussi laconique, toi :) La suite est là.

Saael : Bon, et bien il va falloir que tu te débrouilles toute seule, parce que s'il faut attendre que j'aille à Paris.. lol! Je n'aime pas beaucoup Paris en fait. Mais c'est peut-être parce que je connais mal.


	7. Combat de Plantimagi

------- Je suis en train de traduire 'Le pitpoulpe' en anglais et je recherche quelqu'un pour bêtatester.  


Titre : Quand fleurit l'épipogon. Suite de 'Le pitpoulpe de Mr Pennycuik Shomburgk'.  
  
Auteur : Stupid Axolotl, la salamandre décolorée bloquée en stade juvénile. Bêtatesté par le Nico aux mille tentacules.  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours rien en ce qui concerne Harry Potter. Par contre, j'ai six adorables petits Xénopes (Merci Shinia Marina) qui répondent (enfin, façon de parler...) aux noms débiles de Glox, Pennycuik, Charpennes, Castalie, Laxanope et Watterson.  
  
Avertissement : Beaucoup de biologie, un peu de slash (Un peu En langage manga on dirait shonen aiEuh, léger shonen ai même. Alors dois-je proposer le terme de 'slashen ai' ? heh)  
  
PG -13 par scrupuleux acquis de conscience. Mais bon, ne lisez pas si vous êtes allergiques aux gays ou à la biologie, heh. (Perso, je suis seulement allergique à ma prof de dynamique des populationsQuoique j'ai trouvé de quoi m'occuper pendant ce cours, je traduit FAKE de l'allemand au français, rhhaaa, une ignoble traduction de traduction, lol! J'espère que la prof ne se demandera jamais pourquoi j'ai besoin d'un dictionnaire d'allemand pour son cours.)  
  
J'utilise les noms anglais pour les personnages, mais pas forcément pour les objets et lieux.   
  
POV de Draco + narration  
  
Paroles entre guillemets, pensées entre étoiles.  
  
  
Résumé : Suite du pitpoulpe de Mr Pennycuik Shomburgk. Après la pluie de pitpoulpes, Harry et Draco doivent retourner à Hogwart, alors qu'une tempête de neige s'abat sur la forêt interdite. Léger slash.  
  
  
1) Une tempête de neige  
2) Quand fleurit l'épipogon  
3) A l'infirmerie  
4) Intermède forestier  
5) La nuit, tous les poulpes sont gris  
6) Les algues indigo gonflantes  
7) Combat de Plantimagi  
  


Note : MAT m'a fait remarqué que j'écris parfois 'épipoGNON' a la place de 'épipoGON'. Désolée... La bonne orthographe est épipogon.

Chapitre 7 : Combat de Plantimagi  


  
  
  
Draco n'alla pas se coucher, mais s'arrêta à la salle commune et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Il était somnolant, car l'heure était tardive, mais il y avait ce trouble dû aux paroles d'Harry et au hug qu'ils avaient échangé, et cette confusion était suffisamment importante pour le dissuader d'essayer de dormir. 

*Je pensais être un peu fou parce que je me rendais compte qu'Harry comptait tant pour moi, mais j'étais persuadé de ne pas compter beaucoup pour lui. Il vient de me dire le contraire. Je ne suis peut-être pas si fou que cela. * Draco fronça les sourcils. *D'un autre côté Ca me rassure, ça me fait plaisir, bien sûr, mais ça ne change pas grand-chose. C'est même pire. Je dois toujours jouer ce rôle abject auprès des Slytherins et ignorer Harry toute la semaine. Ce n'est plus possible. Un jour ou l'autre, je risque d'oublier et de l'étreindre au beau milieu de la grande salle.* L'idée de la confusion que cela entraînerait amusa Draco.  
  
*En tout cas, il semble bien que je vais devoir continuer ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il n'y a aucune chance que les choses changent. Dumbledore n'a pas de raison de changer d'avis et de révéler la vérité. Harry non plus. Il fait même tout son possible pour rendre ma version plus plausible. Je leur en suis gré, mais cet arrangement ne me convient pas non plus. Je l'ai accepté parce qu'a ce moment, ce qui était le plus important pour moi, c'était de ne pas me retrouver dans un environnement hostile de Slytherins en rage. A présent, ce qui compte le plus, ce n'est pas cela, c'est l'amitié que j'ai pour Harry, et cette situation commence à devenir intolérable. Je dois passer la journée à dire d'Harry le contraire de ce que je pense. J'emprunte la véhémence de mes critiques factices à la fougue de mon affection réelle, et j'accepte de le critiquer uniquement parce que c'est toujours penser à lui. Cela devient ridicule. Mais, encore, je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait changer*  
  
Draco soupira. Finalement, il se leva et alla rejoindre son dortoir.  
  
  
  
  
  
Le mercredi suivant, Harry proposa quelque chose à Draco. Le printemps arrivait, les plantes géophytes° commençaient à pousser à nouveau, mais elles étaient encore petites et frêles. Harry pensait que c'était le bon moment pour Draco d'essayer de se débarrasser de sa peur panique des végétaux. Ils pourraient aller faire un petit tour aux abords de la forêt, sans trop s'éloigner d'Hogwarts. Seulement, ce n'était pas possible de nuit : les plantes étaient assoupies et, si on les réveillait brutalement, il y avait des chances qu'elles attaquent sans préavis. Harry proposa donc à son ami d'y aller le samedi après-midi, moment où Draco pourrait sans doute s'éclipser sans attirer l'attention des Slytherins. Justement, lui appris Draco, ils avaient prévu d'aller à Hogsmeade, et Draco les avait déjà prévenu qu'il ne viendrait pas.  
  
  
Le samedi après-midi, Draco s'éclipsa dès que possible et alla rejoindre Harry. Il était quelque peu stressé, mais il restait confiant. Il faisait beau, sec, et définitivement trop chaud pour un jour de fin mars, mais cela rendrait la promenade tout à fait agréable. Draco chemina sans trop penser aux plantes qu'il allait devoir rencontrer.   
  
Harry l'attendait sur le chemin qui menait à la maison d'Hagrid, ce chemin qu'il avait emprunté tous les mercredis soirs depuis plus de deux mois. A présent, il avait repris son tapis d'herbes, et sa mousse s'était revivifiée. Elle formait un tapis vert et agréablement mou sous les semelles de tous les promeneurs, Draco excepté. Pour lui, la mousse se comportait comme une sorte de colle qui le ralentissait et le fatiguait. Il tentait de ne marcher qu'aux endroits où la terre était apparente, mais ce n'était pas toujours possible. Harry le fit s'arrêter et observer la mousse. Il prétendait que ce n'était qu'en connaissant les plantes qu'il vaincrait la peur qu'il avait d'elles, et que c'était cette peur que les végétaux ressentaient en lui qui les faisait l'attaquer. Draco voulait bien le croire, mais quant à se pencher vers la mousse pour l'observer, c'était autre chose Il finit par le faire, très progressivement. Il faut dire que lorsqu'il vit Harry s'asseoir sur un beau tapis de mousse, il fut un peu jaloux de ne pas pouvoir faire de même. Il se consola du reste très vite, car Harry se releva, fort mécontent, après s'être rendu compte que la mousse, bien sèche extérieurement, était littéralement gorgée d'eau en profondeur.  
  
Après quelques timides tentatives, Draco finit par poser sa main sur une touffe de mousse, et, à son effarement, il ne se passa rien. Ni morsures, ni brûlures, la mousse resta inerte.  
  
" Tu vois " dit Harry d'un ton neutre. " Si elles ne sentent pas d'animosité de ta part, elle n'attaque pas. "   
  
Puis il éclata de rire en voyant l'expression de Draco. Il avait l'air heureux et fier, comme s'il venait d'accomplir un exploit.  
  
" Hé, Draco, c'est de la mousse, pas un botryche lunaire ! "  
  
" Je sais. Essayons autre chose " suggéra-t-il. " Mais pas une plante dangereuse ! "   
  
" Il y a un buisson de buis gigoteur ici " Harry pointa du doigt un arbuste.  
  
" Je ne les crains pas. J'ai dû me cacher dans l'un d'entre eux quand je te suivais chez Hagrid, en décembre. J'ai fini par m'y habituer. "  
  
" Tu t'es caché dans un buisson, toi qui a horreur des plantes ? " s'étonna Harry.  
  
" Il le fallait bien. Où serais-tu maintenant si je ne l'avais pas fait ? "  
  
Draco regardait Harry d'un air protecteur et tendre, ce que celui-ci prit prit pour une invitation à lui donner un hug.  
  
" Hé ! " protesta Draco, qui n'était définitivement pas habitué à ce genre de manifestations.  
  
Harry rit.  
  
" Tu es bizarre. " Il le regardait comme s'il était une bête curieuse, uniquement pour l'énerver, bien sûr. " Bon. Et la muscatelle°, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? " demanda Harry qui avait failli écraser plusieurs de ces petites plantes vertes et insignifiantes.   
  
" Il y a pire " répondit Draco. Il se pencha vers les petites fleurs vertes d'un des plants. L'herbe secoua son inflorescence et éternua.  
  
" Qu'est ce que je disais " plaisanta Harry. " Elles sont allergiques à toi ! "  
  
Mais Draco avait tendu la main vers la plante et celle-ci n'attaqua pas ni ne montra une quelconque crainte.  
  
  
Harry et Draco se promenèrent ainsi pendant une heure, sans avoir de problèmes avec les plantes, hormis une aubépine qui paniqua complètement et griffa les deux garçons, et un asaret° qui mordit Draco. Ils étaient en train de rentrer quand ils entendirent un bruissement de feuilles près d'eux. Draco sursauta. Il se retourna et scruta la haie toute proche.  
  
" Tu as entendu ? " demanda-t-il à Harry.  
  
" Oui, il y a une bestiole qui vient de passer le long de la haie " répondit celui-ci calmement.  
  
" On aurait plutôt dit le bruit d'une plante qui se déplacerait, Harry "  
  
" Peut-être. Beaucoup de plantes se déplacent. "  
  
" Celle-ci ne me plaît pas ! " Draco s'inquiétait vraiment. Harry s'en rendit compte, et accorda plus d'importance à cette plante mystérieuse. Il regarda tout autour de lui, mais ne vit rien.   
  
Tout à coup, il entendit à nouveau le bruit de feuilles, très près. Draco tressailli et attrapa le bras d'Harry.   
  
Ils contournèrent la haie.  
  
Devant eux se dressait un énorme botryche lunaire. Il faisait plus d'un mètre de haut, et les différentes frondes s'étendaient, telles de tentacules de méduses, sur plusieurs mètres autour du pied. Draco et Harry reculèrent, épouvantés. Le botryche s'arracha du sol et avança prestement vers eux. Draco vit Harry sortir sa baguette et lancer un sort qui parut déstabiliser la plante. Il répéta le sort et Draco, cette fois, entendit duquel il s'agissait. C'était ce fameux Antirubisco. Mais s'il avait été fatal au petit botryche de Mrs Sprout, ce botryche géant-là ne semblait guère être éprouvé. Tout au plus Harry, qui lançait le sort quantité de fois, pouvait-il maintenir le monstre à distance. Draco était terrorisé et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait aider Harry, et la plante avançait inexorablement. Il n'était pas non plus question de fuir en l'abandonnant. Draco resta donc à côté de lui, inactif et terrifié. Il était spectateur de cette lutte terrible, voyait son ami perde du terrain et s'en voulait terriblement de ne rien pouvoir faire. S'il avait pensé que ce puisse être utile à Harry, il se serait élancé vers le botryche et aurait essayé de lutter directement avec lui. Mais il savait d'expérience que la plante aurait le dessus.   
  
Grâce à de nombreux Antirubisco, Harry repris momentanément l'avantage. La plante, blessée, se regroupa et resta immobile quelques instants. Puis elle lança à nouveau ses frondes, et dans le même temps, un nuage de fumée grisâtre. Draco et Harry, stupéfiés, le virent former la marque de Voldemort.  
  
" Voldemort est un Plantimagus ? " dit très vite Harry. " Mais ça explique pourquoi les sorts Antirubisco sont inefficaces. Un Plantimagus n'est pas une vraie plante. "  
  
Draco admira la propension qu'Harry avait à discuter sur des points théoriques alors qu'ils étaient en danger de mort et que leur seule arme s'était avérée inutile. Mais il était surtout horrifié par le manque total de solution qui s'offrait à eux.  
  
Harry continuait à essayer de repousser la chose, avec encore plus de vaillance depuis qu'il savait qui il affrontait, mais il perdait peu à peu du terrain et devait reculer. Draco aussi reculait, honteux de son inactivité et de son incompétence.  
  
Harry rata un sort Antirubisco, et Voldemort en profita pour faire un grand saut dans sa direction. Instinctivement, Draco s'écarta, mais au moment même où il eut ce mouvement, il se reprit et, sur un coup de tête, avança sur le botryche. Il avait un drôle d'impression, indéfinissable, comme si quelque chose changeait en profondeur chez lui, mais il mis cela sur le compte de l'action désespérée qu'il tentait. Il entendit vaguement Harry lui crier quelque chose. Il voulu lui répondre, mais en fut incapable. Harry continuait à lui crier des choses qu'ils ne comprit pas, mais il entendit dans sa voix une terreur immense.   
  
*Il ne veut pas que je le fasse, mais je le ferais. C'est la seule façon de lui laisser suffisamment de temps pour s'échapper.*  
  
Draco avança plus vers le botryche qui s'était arrêté, comme dans l'expectative, depuis qu'il avait marché vers lui. Mais tandis qu'il avançait, il sentit une gêne au niveau de ses jambes. Il regarda ce dont il s'agissait.  
  
Il n'avait plus de jambes. Il s'agissait maintenant de multiples lianes à feuilles énormes, vaguement cordiformes. *Non ! Non ! Moi aussi ?*  
  
Il ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à sa situation. Ce qui importait pour l'instant, c'est qu'il était ainsi plus à même de se battre contre le botryche. Celui-ci était resté calme, toujours méfiant. Draco l'attaqua sans prévenir. Il enroula ses deux lianes principales autour de la tige du botryche et tira de toute ses forces. Voldemort, soudain réveillé, répliqua en lacérant les feuilles de Draco avec ses suçoirs.   
  
La lutte fut longue. Harry aidait avec des sorts Antirubisco à chaque fois qu'il pouvait en lancer un sans risques d'atteindre Draco. Celui-ci luttait toujours, mais il n'avait plus une feuille intacte. Voldemort commençait aussi à faiblir.  
  
Soudain, le botryche disparu dans un nuage de fumée.   
  
Draco tomba par terre.   
  
Il vit Harry s'approcher.  
  
" Tu l'as eu " dit-il, essoufflé. " Enfin, pour cette fois-ci "  
  
Il ramassa Draco. Sous cette forme, il était très léger, mais Harry ne savait pas comment transporter ces lianes de plusieurs mètres sans les abîmer plus.  
  
" Tu ne peux pas heuredevenir normal ? " lui demanda Harry.  
  
Draco ne pouvait pas. Il était épuisé. Harry entreprit donc d'enrouler délicatement la liane en la reposant sur son épaule, comme il aurait fait d'un tuyau d'arrosage.  
  
" Je suis désolé de te faire ça, mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution. "  
  
Draco répondit en s'enroulant doucement autour d'Harry.  
  
  
  
Harry retourna tout doucement à Hogwarts, en essayant de ne pas bousculer son ami. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, en évitant de croiser quiconque.  
  
Mrs Pomfrey fut très étonnée quand elle vit arriver Harry qui portait une grande aristoloche-boa, et fut encore plus déconcerté après qu'Harry lui eut expliqué que c'était Draco. Puis elle reprit ses esprits.  
  
" Dépose-le là " dit-elle en pointant du doigt un lit. " Je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible de faire quoique ce soit tant qu'il ne s'est pas retransformé. Mais j'avoue que je n'ai encore jamais été dans une telle situation. "  
  
Elle examina Draco.  
  
" Il n'a de blessures que sur les feuilles, les tiges sont intactes " dit Mrs Pomfrey, qui se rendait compte alors qu'elle parlait de l'étrangeté de ses paroles. " Je pense qu'il n'y a pas trop de mal de fait. Il est juste épuisé. "  
  
Elle alla chercher des ouvrages de médecine magique dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose sur les soins à donner aux Plantimagi blessés. Harry resta près de Draco et ne cessa de lui parler.  
  
" Je ne pense pas que sous cette forme, il se rende compte de ce qui se passe autour de lui, Harry " dit Mrs Pomfrey qui revennait avec deux livres.  
  
" Si " répliqua Harry, et pour le prouver, Draco enroula une tige autour de sa main.  
  
Harry expliqua rapidement à Mrs Pomfrey ce qui s'était passé. Elle fut très choquée de savoir que Voldemort avait encore une fois réussi à s'approcher autant de l'école.  
  
" C'est à Dumbledore que tu devrais dire cela " pointa-t-elle.  
  
" Je le ferai. "  
  
" Fais-le maintenant " conseilla-t-elle.  
  
Harry répugnait à quitter Draco, mais il accepta néanmoins.  
  
  
  
  
Draco se transforma alors qu'Harry était absent. Mrs Pomfrey le soigna et lui donna à manger. Il attendit longtemps le retour d'Harry. Celui-ci finit par arriver, essoufflé.  
  
" Tu as été long " nota Draco, un peu contrarié.  
  
" Je suis désolé. Je tenais à passer voir Mrs Sprout pour lui demander quelques explications. "  
  
" Quoi donc ? "  
  
" Je lui ai demandé pourquoi tu te faisais toujours agresser par les plantes alors que tu en es une en partie. Elle m'a dit - c'est vraiment étrange - que la plupart des Plantimagi, avant qu'ils sachent qu'ils en sont un, ont des problèmes avec les plantes, sans doute parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment se placer par rapport à elles. Ce qui veut dire " conclut Harry, " que normalement, tu ne devrais plus avoir de difficultés avec les végétaux, dorénavant. "  
  
" Je ne pense pas non plus " souffla Draco. " J'ai quelque chose à te demander " dit-il après un temps.  
  
" Oui ? "  
  
" Où as-tu appris le sort Antirubisco ? "  
  
" Ah, ça Tu sais, Neville aime bien les plantes. A une époque, il s'occupait des mélampyres° de Mrs Sprout. Il en a ramené un dans la salle commune des Gryffindors, une fois. La plante a eu peur. On ne pouvait plus la tenir. Neville a du lui faire un Antirubisco. Ce sort m'a intrigué, je l'ai trouvé intéressant, alors je lui ai demandé de me l'apprendre. "  
  
" Tu as bien fait. Il y a une espèce de morale à tout ce qui nous est arrivé : n'importe quel sort apparemment désuet peut être utile. " remarqua Draco.  
  
" Tu me fais penser que je n'ai toujours pas demandé s'il existait un sort tournebroche. "  
  
Draco rit.  
  
" Exact. Voilà encore un sort qui serait utile. Même si on a pu faire sans. "  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.  
  
" N'empêche " reprit Draco, " depuis que nous sommes amis, j'ai l'impression que je passe beaucoup plus de temps qu'avant à l'infirmerie. "  
  
  
" Heh. Et on va encore devoir y rester quelques jours. "  
  
" 'On' ? Tu es blessé toi aussi ? " s'enquerra Draco.  
  
" Non, mais c'est toujours la même chose. Dumbledore ne veut pas de fuites avant qu'il ait parlé. "  
  
" Toujours la même chose ? J'espère bien que c'est la dernière fois ! "  
  
" Moi aussi " avoua Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ils restèrent trois jours à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore fit un discours qui fut accueilli avec effarement. En effet, après discussion, et en accord avec Harry et Draco, il avait explicité tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne tenait pas à cacher encore une fois la vérité, et Draco en avait définitivement assez de cette dissimulation.  
  
  
Le lendemain matin, l'arrivée de Draco et d'Harry en cours de potions provoqua beaucoup d'émoi parmi les élèves. Draco crut sa dernière heure arrivée quand il entra dans la pièce et remarqua les regards meurtriers des autres Slytherins. Fort heureusement, la présence du professeur Snape les força à rester plus ou moins calmes.  
  
Pendant tout le cours, il y eut une agitation peu ordinaire. Il y eut un nombre considérable de pots reversés et d'ingrédients confondus. Seuls Harry et Draco firent preuve de beaucoup de calme. Seulement, quand Harry, qui revenait de la réserve avec un stock de scolex° de ténias armés, passa vers Draco et se pencha pour lui faire part d'une réflexion sur l'agitation alentours, Snape ne les rata pas. Il devait avoir attendu patiemment depuis le début du cours un prétexte pour les réprimander, mais ils ne lui en avait pas donné.   
  
" Ca suffit, vous deux ! Il n'y a pas de quoi se prendre pour des héros ! Vous perturbez la classe. "  
  
Il prit un petit pot en terre et le tendit à Draco.  
  
" Allez plutôt me remplir cela de Staphylins° huileux. "  
  
Harry et Draco sortirent, plutôt soulagés.  
  
" Des Staphylins huileux Tu sais où on en trouve ? " demanda Harry.  
  
" Un peu n'importe où, dans des milieux bien ombragés avec de la matière en décomposition. On peut commencer par les souches de saules morts près du lac."  
  
Ils avancèrent jusqu'au lac. Il y avait en effet beaucoup de souches, tout ce qui restait des saules qui avaient été coupés plusieurs années auparavant. Elles étaient en partie décomposées, mais avec une coque d'écorce encore bien résistante. Draco s'agenouilla devant la première souche et commença à triturer à l'intérieur avec un petit bâton.  
  
" Mmmh. Je ne vois pas de Staphylins. Par contre, si quelqu'un a besoin de larves de Cétoines°, il y en a plein. "  
  
" Des larves de Cétoines ? " répéta Harry, " il paraît que c'est délicieux en beignets ! "  
  
Draco fit une moue écurée.  
  
" Et bien, tu pourras aller les chercher plus tard, mais je ne veux pas entendre parler de tes recettes ignobles. Ah ! "  
  
" Quoi ? " demanda Harry.  
  
Draco avait mis la main dans la souche et la retira, terreuse, le poing fermé.  
  
" Tu as le pot ? " demanda-t-il à Harry.  
  
Celui-ci lui tendit. Draco y fit tomber un très laid insecte.  
  
" Berk " fit Harry en regardant le coléoptère aux courtes élytres, " ça, je n'en mangerais pas. "  
  
L'animal, apeuré, sortit ses deux organes oléifères°.  
  
" A quoi peuvent bien servir ces insectes dégoûtants ? " s'enquerra Harry.  
  
" Ils servent à aromatiser le jus de citrouille " affirma Draco, très sérieusement.  
  
" QUOI ? "  
  
Harry était horrifié. Puis il vit un petit sourire flotter sur les lèvres de Draco.  
  
" Tu t'es fichu de moi ! " protesta Harry.  
  
" Il faut bien que je me venge pour tout ce que tu as ri de moi à propos des plantes " répondit simplement Draco.  
  
Harry le regarda d'un air réjoui.  
  
" Heh. C'est vrai. "  
  
Il poussa un peu Draco pour pouvoir lui-même fouiller la souche pour y trouver les Staphylins.  
  
" Hé ! ! " protesta Draco, qui perdit l'équilibre et glissa sur l'humus.  
  
Quand il se releva, il était couvert de terre.  
  
" Tu vas regretter cela, Harry " s'esclaffa-t-il. Il se pencha, prit une pleine poignée de terreau et le lança à la figure d'Harry. Celui-ci ne s'en étonna pas, et essaya de lancer à son tour du terreau à Draco. Mais comme ses lunettes étaient couvertes de terre, il n'arriva pas à bien viser, et rata Draco qui éclata de rire.  
  
Harry enleva ses lunettes et les essuya.  
  
*Il est amusant comme cela* pensa Draco. Harry avait le visage terreux, particulièrement les joues et le front, et cela lui faisait une sorte de masque qui épargnait le tour des yeux, où la peau apparaissait très pâle.  
  
*Mais pas seulement amusant* se dit Draco, *il est absolument adorable.*  
  
Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Harry qui avait trouvé un autre Staphylin.   
  
" Il est encore plus laid que l'autre " remarqua Harry. " Et en plus, il est couvert de terre. "  
  
" Toi aussi, tu es couvert de terre " pointa Draco, " mais tu n'es pas laid, au contraire. "  
  
Harry abandonna sa souche et se regarda Draco d'un air intrigué.  
  
*Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de dire cela ?* se demanda Draco, un peu inquiet.  
  
Mais Harry avait repris ses recherches puis, au bout d'un moment, il se leva.  
  
" Il n'y a plus rien dans cette souche. J'en ai étudié chaque anfractuosité. "  
  
Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la prochaine souche. Celle-ci était presque entièrement dans l'eau, ce qui ne convenait pas aux Staphylins. Ils allèrent donc voir la suivante.  
  
" Il y en a un, là ! " s'exclama Harry. Il saisit l'insecte et le mit dans le petit pot, au moment même où Draco en découvrit un autre. Harry fouilla un peu dans la souche. Elle grouillait de Staphylins. Ils en ramassèrent le plus possible et les tassèrent dans le pot. Ceux qui y étaient déjà essayaient d'en sortir à chaque fois qu'ils soulevaient le couvercle, et ils en perdirent ainsi quelques uns. Finalement, ils en eurent un pot complet.  
  
" Bon, on peut rentrer alors " prononça Draco, peu enthousiaste.  
  
" Pas question. On aurait très bien pu avoir besoin de plus de temps pour ramasser les insectes. "  
  
Harry s'assit dans l'herbe.  
  
" C'est vrai. Tu as raison. En plus, je suis sûr que Snape sera ravi si on revient juste à la fin du cours " dit Draco, et il s'assit à côté d'Harry.  
  
Celui-ci regardait au loin, de l'autre côté du lac. Ils restèrent longtemps là, silencieux. Au bout d'un moment, Draco s'ennuya un peu, mais il n'osa pas déranger Harry.  
  
*Je me demande comment il peut rester calme comme cela. Que regarde-t-il ? Rien de spécial, j'imagine Il doit penser à quelque chose, mais à quoi ? "  
  
Au bout d'un moment, Harry se retourna vers Draco et le regarda d'un air interrogateur, comme s'il s'était rendu compte de l'embarras de son ami.   
  
" A quoi penses-tu ? " demanda Draco.  
  
" A nous ", répondit Harry.  
  
" Nous ? " répéta Draco, intrigué.  
  
" Ah, non, pas 'nous' dans ce sens là " s'amusa Harry. " QuoiqueMais non, ce que je voulais dire C'est très étrange, tout ce qui est arrivé, et même si cela fait un certain temps que nous sommes amis, cela me semble toujours un peu bizarre. Tu es bizarre, d'ailleurs " ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. " Tu n'arrêtes pas de me témoigner ton affection, mais tu essayes toujours de fuir quand je veux te faire un hug. "  
  
" Je n'ai pas l'habitude " chuchota Draco. " Mais j'aime bien. "  
  
Harry se tourna vers lui et Draco se glissa dans ses bras.  
  
" J'aime définitivement bien " confirma-t-il en fermant les yeux.  
  
Quand il les rouvrit, Harry regardait à nouveau dans le vide, loin de l'autre côté de l'étang.   
  
Il l'observa longuement. Il contempla son visage paisible, totalement lisse. Harry était apparemment très concentré. *Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?* se demanda Draco. *Je Je voudrais pouvoir l'embrasser ?* Cette pensée le troubla. Elle lui était venue comme cela, de nulle part , mais elle ne lui était pas étrangère.  
  
Il se rendit compte qu'Harry le regardait. Il soutint son regard.  
  
" Je ne suis pas un Plantimagus toxique, tu sais "  
  
" Hein ? " demanda Draco, sortant de sa rêverie.  
  
" Je disais que je n'étais pas un Plantimagus toxique " répéta Harry avec un sourire quelque peu crispé, " tu peux m'embrasser sans risque d'empoisonnement. "  
  
*Hein ? Oh Il a vraiment dit cela ? Et comment peut-il savoir que * Draco était complètement troublé. Harry en profita pour l'attirer contre lui. Voyant que Draco ne se décidait pas, il tenta de l'embrasser. Draco le laissa faire, mais Harry senti qu'il était crispé.  
  
" Je suis désolé " murmura-t-il en essayant de se relever. Mais Draco le retint.  
  
" Désolé ? pourquoi ? Dis-moi plutôt comment tu as su que "  
  
Harry le coupa.  
  
" Je te l'ai déjà dit " dit-il en riant, " je peux détecter en toi des choses dont tu n'as même pas encore pris conscience. "  
  
" Je sais ! ce que je voudrais bien savoir, c'est comment tu fais. "  
  
" Tu sais, les plantes sont très faciles à analyser " taquina Harry, tout en entrouvrant machinalement le pot de Staphylins qu'il avait ramassé devant lui.  
  
" Tu me traites de plante maintenant ? " s'indigna faussement Draco. Il se lança sur Harry qui poussa un cri et lâcha le pot. Il voulu le rattraper pour le fermer plus hermétiquement, mais quand Draco l'embrassa, il oublia totalement le pot.  
  
  
  
Juste à côté d'eux, les Staphylins huileux avaient fait glisser le couvercle mal ajusté du pot, et se laissaient tomber, l'un après l'autre, dans l'herbe humide.  
  
  
*********************************************Finis**********************************************  
  
  
Note 1 : Comment ça, la dernière scène est nulle ? Bien sûr qu'elle est nulle ! Je suis une biologiste, pas un écrivain de trucs à l'eau de rose, d'abord ! heh. Et puis c'est super dur de faire plaisir à tout le monde. Dans cette fic, je sais pas si ça se voit, mais j'ai essayé de faire un mélange méticuleux et proportionné avec soin de biologie, de péripéties absurdes, de tentacules, de romance et de second degré (+ un acrostiche et un palindrome pour MAT et quelques privates jokes). Seulement, je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour la romance, et puis c'est compliqué de faire plaisir à tout le monde. Pourquoi les gens ne peuvent-ils pas tous avoir des goûts simples et sains et tous aimer, par exemple, au hasard, les poulpes ? :)

Lexique:

Géophyte : Une plante qui disparait totalement en-dessous de la surface du sol pendant la mauvaise saison. S'oppose aux hémicryptophytes dont les bourgeons sont juste au-dessus du sol.

Muscatelle : Adoxa moschatellina. Petite plante assez insignifiante, à fleurs vertes. En anglais, elle porte le nom amusant de 'townhall clock' (L'horloge de l'hôtel de ville) pour la ressemblance entre ses fleurs rondes et une horloge.

Asaret : Asarum europaeum. Plantes à feuilles luisantes en forme de rein. Les petites fleurs discrètes sont pourpres.

Mélampyre : Genre Melampyrum. Des plantes vraiment bizarres! Surtout l'espèce Melampyrum vaudense qui a des fleurs jaunes et des bractées (les bractées sont les sortes de petites feuilles associées aux fleurs) violettes! 

Scolex : C'est la 'tête' des Ténias. (Genre Taenia)

Staphylins huileux : Ocypus olens. Coléoptères laids et puants. Nul besoin de préciser que je les adore! :)

Cétoines : Coléoptères aussi, mais beaucoup plus jolis, les adultes en tout cas. Ils sont verts métallisé. Les larves ressemblent à des larves de hannetons (vers blancs) et sont très sympas à élever dans un dressing ou un placard à provision (j'ai testé pour vous), et sont si grasses que malgré mon affection pour les miennes, j'ai toujours légèrement envie de les faire frire :)

Oléifère : producteur d'huile.

Réponse aux reviews :

Enishi : Merci :) Pour les plantes, tu sais... Si je ne me forçais pas un peu, j'écrirais des fics avec seulement des plantes, heh. Vive la bota :)

Cora : Ben voila, c'était le dernier chapitre, j'espère que ça t'a plut.

Saael' : Heh, avec moi, on ne peut pas échapper à la biologie. Par contre, SVT... Ca comprend la géologie, ça, non? Je hais la géologie! lol! Donc, il n'y aura jamais de géologie dans mes fics! heh. 'La toute jeune?' A quel point toute jeune, dis moi? heh

MAT : Rhhha, en effet c'était une ignoble faute de grammaire, le pire, c'est que c'est une des fautes que je déteste le plus! Je ne savais pas que j'étais capable de la faire! Un présent de l'indicatif à la place d'un impératif, berk, vilain! :)


	8. Réponse aux reviews et annonce d'une nou...

Réponse aux reviews :

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé et à tous les autres qui ont lu ma fic.

Cora : Y a déjà une nouvelle fic! :) Elle va bientôt être online.

Saael' : Je suis bien contente de savoir que tu aimes bien aussi mes 'pitites plantes et pitites bêtes'. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, à la fin, de focaliser sur les bestioles, ça, c'est moi tout craché. C'est TELLEMENT plus mignon avec les bestioles!!! lol. Faut que je me calme ou les infirmiers de la clinique psychiatrique vont revenir :) 14 ans? Bah, si tu es comme j'étais à 14 ans, ça va, je ne me fais pas de souci pour toi :)

Nico : Désolé, je crois que je n'avais pas the french fried potato le jour où j'ai écrit ce chapitre. Du coup, we are not out of the inn :) 

M.A.T : Tu as vu comment j'ai bien écrit ton nom? :) J'ai déjà répondu à ta review, je crois, mais je le répète, elle est géniale! lol!

Nouvelle fic :

Voilà, j'ai écris une nouvelle fic qui va être online dans les jours qui viennent.

Ca s'appelle 'Niaiserie champêtre' ^-^

Je vous mets même le résumé, tiens :)

Résumé : Harry et Ron font des couronnes de clématites au lieu d'écouter le cours de botanique. Niaiserie champêtre. One shot à la guimauve.

****Ne vous marrez pas!!! lol****


End file.
